A Beautiful Lie
by ravenreux
Summary: A GT AU. After a hostile takeover, the Z fighters are pushed into hiding. Together they create a rebel force to fight the oppression on Chikyuu. During the fighting, the second generation fighters discover something truly precious. A TM, BG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them .

**A/N:** I've finally decided to expand my fanfic repertoire, so this is officially my 2nd fic. Basically, it's a post-apocolyptic GT era fic focused mainly on the second generation of Z fighters. There'll be action, tradgedy, romance, and angst...involving just about every character I could fit into the plot. Which is...an unknown enemy unleashes a global wide attack on Chikyuu...targeting..you guessed..the Z warriors. The rest is pretty much self-explanatory...cuz you're all smart people . I've taken the liberty to play around w/the characters ages..making them younger or older as I felt I needed to make the fic work. Okay..enough from me...read on and review!!!!

Prologue

The frigid air whipped in between the quaint little shacks nestled in the tiny mountain town swiftly. The few people that trudged through the heightening snow were bundled tightly in jackets and scarves; the snow coming down so fast they were lost in all the white. Little did they know that they were being watched. Crouched on one of the snow-laden rooftops was a creature cloaked in dark rags, totally shadowed from view. Using the thick waves of snow, it moved from it's perch and dropped to the ground noiselessly. Keeping to the shadows, it slunk it's way through the town slowly making it's way to the last row of cottages.

_I loathe this cowardly way of living, but the last time I was discovered was disastrous._ Ducking behind a line of evergreens, it peered around the thick trunks to catch a glimpse of the countryside observatory that was built up on a plateau jutting out from the mountainside. The thick hood hid the smile that crossed the creatures face. _Exactly what I was looking for._ Making sure her thick tail remained hidden from sight, she darted her way through the thick woods up to the dense foliage that surrounded the northern section of fencing around the building. Reaching out with a clawed hand, she took hold of the chainlink fence and tested it's give. _Not much, I'm afraid._ _I don't want to have to do this, but it cannot be avoided._ Holding the icy metal in her hands, she heated it quickly with her ki. _That should do it. Anymore could alert one of them to my location._ The links melted away and left a large enough hole for her to slip through.

Landing softly in the fresh powder, she went absolutely still and waited for a moment. _No alarms...excellent._ Staying down on all four's to spread out her weight on the new snow, she advanced on the building. It was modestly made, brick and mortar consituting most of it's material. She sidled up to the heavy steel 'EXIT' door and took a deep breath before whirling and slamming her heel into it's most vulnerable spot..the lock. The door careened inward with a crash and the cloaked creature slipped inside before it swung back to shut. Her eyes scanned the area mechanically before she allowed herself to move through the halls. _Whoever's here deserves to die. I've never seen a building so unsecured._ Her inhuman feet padded silently along the marble floors as she passed by exhibits and made her way to the laboratories.

Her sharp hearing caught the sound of metal on metal and she followed it until she reached a small lab in the hall that led to the enormous telescope the observatory was noted for. She crept up on the door and also picked up the muted sound of music. _Explains why the baka didn't hear me barge in._ The adrenaline started to rush through now that she'd finally found what she'd been looking for all these years. _Not to mention how much fun it is to terrorize a human to death._ Reaching for the knob, she found the door unlocked and grinned maliciously as she slipped inside.

The room was dark except for a small glint visible from beyond a series of shelves heavily packed with miscellaneous machinery. Creeping silently, she slowly made her way to the light and found what she was looking for. Seating at a large wooden desk was a short, squat-bodied little man with a large set of headphones covering his ears. _No small wonder I made it this far...not that he could have stopped me anyway._ Totally absorbed in his own world, he was busily working on what looked to be an engine component of some kind. Anticipation gave her an almost heady feeling as she slinked up behind him and gently lifted a single phone from his ear. "You have something I want."

The quiet hiss of her voice was like an electric shock and sent him shooting out of his chair. His flurry of activity sent his headphones askew and an assortment of tools from the desktop clattering to the ground. Whirling around, he clucked at his throat. "It's you!"

She'd ducked into the shadows to watch him and smiled. "Yes, it's me."

The man was visibly convulsing with fear. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

She cackled with delight. "Most assuredly." Since she'd started attacking laboratories and research centers around the world, news of her kills had spread like wildfire, striking fear into some of the world's most renowned scientists. It wasn't so much what she'd taken, but manner in which she'd left her victims. That was clearly what was running through the powerless creature cowering before her. _Just looking at these pathetic creatures is enough to make me want to dismember them. Slowly, a piece at a time._ Whipping her thick tail behind her, she pulled a bloodcurdling scream out of his mouth as she sent entire shelves tumbling to the ground. He fell onto his rear and started to scramble backwards. _Like he has a chance._ Leaping onto the desk like a cat, she laughed. "Going somewhere?" He flipped onto his frontside and tried getting to his feet, only to have her weight slam him into the ground as she pounced on him. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't you want to squirm in agony as the life seeps out of you slowly to surround you viscerally crimson embrace?" Tears replaced his whimpers and she cackled more. "Of course you do."

Not twenty minutes later, she wrenched her bloodied claws from his mutilated flesh and returned to the real object of her desire. Under the lamplight on the sleek wooden worktable was a box-like piece of titanium no larger than a car battery. She smiled at the number of tool marks marring the surface of the part. _Fools. Like your obsolete human tools could actually have been used to disect something this well-made._ Gently lifting it from the tabletop and tucking it under her arm, she exited the building the using the exact path she used when she came in. _Always baffles the inspectors when they finally find my artwork._

Travelling deep into the forest, she allowed herself to relax in a small cave-like hollow in the mountainside. Resting the crucial piece of machinery next to her bosom, she curled up to get the few hours of rest she needed in order to return home. _Then there'll be nothing stopping me from avenging my family._

Chapter One

Sometime in the future:

_Tears leaked out of her eyes as she clutched his framed photograph to her chest. "Why? Why did you have to go?" Pulling it away to stare at his face, gorgeous dark eyes smiling back at her. Drops splatted fattly onto the glass and she swiped them away with her fingertips, effectively warping his face until it was unrecognizable. "Oh!" Tossing it to the floor in pain, she dashed out onto the elegant balcony attached to her room. The cool night breeze whipped her silky nightgown around her long slender legs as she gazed up into the clear night sky at the stars. "How could you?" Dropping her head into her hands, she wept._

_"Don't cry."_

_The softly spoken words whipped her head up to search for the source, and finding it on the ground below. Sniffing, she glared down at him. "How dare you come back after what you did to me!"_

_He dropped his head in shame. "Forgive me."_

_She crossed her arms. "Why should I?" Her thick teal hair swirled around her face as she spoke._

_The sight momentarily stunned him into silence. "I..." He sighed. "I don't deserve such an exquisitely beautiful creature as you to love me.." He held up his hand to her. "but to lose you before I got to love you in return would be too much for me to bear."_

_The sob caught in her throat...it was too good to be true. "I must be dreaming."_

_A smile broke out on his devilishly handsome face as he floated up to stand beside her. "Trust me, this is no dream." He kneeled before her and took hold of her hand. "Please forgive me."_

_She couldn't refuse him. "Yes." _

_"Oh Kami," He wrapped his arms about her waist and pressed his face against her flat belly. "I've been such a fool." Pulling back, he stared into her watery blue eyes. "I'll never put you second to anything again."_

_Smiling through her tears, she held his strong jaw between her slender hands and gently pulled him to his feet. "Stop talking and kiss me." He pulled her body close and bent his head, his lips a hair's breath away..._

"Bra."

_..She pushed up onto her tiptoes to lock their lips..._

"Bra! Wake up!"

A not-so-nice shove sent her rolling completely off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with thud. Slowly untangling herself from all the sheets, she adjusted her pajama's back into place as she stood up. "What the hell was that for?" She planted her fists on her hips and glared at her pushy alarm clock.

"No wonder you wouldn't get up. You were having that Goten dream of your's again." Marron stood opposite her, arms crossed, grinning hugely at her.

Bra felt her face redden instantly and growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marron noted her clenched teeth and rigid frame and agreed. "Totally no clue."

Satisfied for the moment, Bra glanced at the clock. "Shit."

"Mhm..that's why I woke you up Sleeping Beauty. We're going to be late for class." She easily dodged the pillow thrown at her and dashed back out the door, her long golden ponytail swirling behind her.

Bra collapsed onto the bed faceforward and mumbled into the mattress. "I'm so lame." The whole 'Goten Dream' had started a few months ago, after she's started college in the fall. Her best friend, Marron, had found it extremely entertaining considering Bra went out of her way to be vile toward the guy. Her only was excuse was to say "I can't help it if I take after my father." Groaning, she got up and went to her closet. _It's only been four months since I've been away and it's gotten progressively worse. _She didn't need her genius mind to figure out the dream was going to increasing plague her. _Stupid subconscious. I didn't ask for this._ She slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. _Ok, so maybe I asked just a teeny bit. But not these ridiculous fantasies, I'm not a damsel in distress!_ Blowing a frustrated breath out of her mouth, she pulled a black hooded Capsule Corp sweatshirt over her tank. "My brain too fried to actually figure out what to wear, so casual it is." Pulling on her boots, she finger-combed her nearly waist-length teal hair into a pony and carefully parted her sideswept bangs. "Good to go." Grabbing her shoulder bag and neccessary books, she locked the door behind her and went to join Marron at the usual location.

Marron and she'd practically grown up sisters, despite a three year age gap. They'd gone to school together, in the same grade even because Bra had been bumped up three years. They'd graduated together when Marron was 18, she 15, and gone on to college the following year. Now she was 18 and Marron had turned 21 right before they started their sophomore year in college. Trudging out of the girl's dormitory, she caught sight of her blonde friend as she waited by the courtyard fountain. She stood up when Bra reached her. "That was fast. Normally I can have my breakfast out here before you get up." She was smiling.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har. Let's go to class before I hurt you." She swept past her and down the the stairs to the sidewalk that led to the school.

"Oh, come on B. You know I'm only teasin'." She jogged to check up, slowing to walk beside her.

The DemiSaiyan smiled. "I know." It was how their friendship had always been- Marron would be the joking tease and Bra would be the one threatening bodily harm. _And I've been true to my word a few times._ They walked together in silence for awhile, just listened to the sounds of the other students. Bra sighed. "I miss my family."

Marron nodded. "I thought something was bothering you."

"I mean it, even Trunks." She adjusted her bag higher on her shoulder. "I almost never miss that pain in the ass."

"You're more homesick than I thought." Marron wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Well, Christmas break is in a few days. You'll see them soon."

Bra rested her head on her shoulder as they walked. "Are you still coming over for the party?" Her mother threw a get-together type party every year after Christmas like clockwork. _Mom loves to party._

"Mhm. I wouldn't miss it." She snorted. "I might even drag my parents."

"That would be nice. I haven't seen them in forever."

"They've been real busy ever since Papa started his own Dojo business. People seem to like the old world style he teaches." Marron shrugged. "Papa said I should've taken a job as an instructor, but you know how I am. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to show off."

Bra pulled herself together and lifted her head. "You're too much like your mother." She snorted at Marron's wide eyes. "C'mon Mar, when you fight you turn into the ice queen."

Marron jerked her arm back and glared. "So you're saying that my Mother is a bitch?"

Bra stopped walking and just stared at her. "Did I say that?" She lifted a finely arched brow. "You should know better Mar, I don't do that."

Marron shook her head. "I'm sorry. I guess exams are just making me touchy." They walked into the enormous building and weaved through the crowded morning hallways. Her pale blue eyes caught sight of a couple tongue-wrestling against the wall and suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Goten is rumored to be dating a very pretty blonde girl whose name is totally escaping me right now."

Bra's face scowled. "Why would I care who that lummox is dating?" She huffed.

Marron laughed. "It is **so** obvious that it bothers you. Why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't need to tell him anything." She caught sight of her Physics lecture hall. "I'll talk to you later Mar, gotta go."

Marron watched her go, her long legs striding down the hall while her pony swung back and forth. She sighed and shook her head before taking off for her first class. "Bra, what am I going to with you?"

Son Residence

Goten slowed as he turned down the gravel drive that led to the only 'real' home he'd ever had. _Wow, didn't think it'd feel this nice to come home._ Pressing a bit harder on the accelerator, he piloted the classic '69 Mustang that he'd personally restored over the last two years, down the drive. He gripped the leather wrapped steering wheel tightly as the conjoined homes of his brother and parents finally came into view down in the valley. _Man, I can't wait to get some of Mom's food._ As if answering, his stomach growled loudly. He snorted and parked the muscle car under the enormous oak tree beside the house. Slipping out of the driver's seat, he slung his jacket over his shoulder as he went down the walk that led up to the ornate stoop of his childhood home.

He lifted his hand to knock, but the door flew inward and his Mother launched herself into his arms. "Oh Goten! You came home!"

He caught her easily and welcomed the embrace. "Mother, how'd you know it was me?" He set her down.

Chichi smiled. "Mother's Intuition." She smiled and reached up to cup his cheek in her small palm. "That and I saw your big black car coming down the drive."

Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess there aren't many people with traditional cars that come to visit."

"You look so grown up! I've waited forever for you to come home." She latched onto his arm and dragged him through the house until they were seating at the kitchen table.

He ran his fingers over the old wood and watched as his Mother whirled about the kitchen like a tornado. _That's my Mom. _He waited until she finally sat down, food spread out in front of him like a buffet. "How have you been?"

She waved a hand in the air. "Oh, just fine. I like taking care of your Father now that you boys are out of the house. It's like when we first got married." Sliding a bowl of noodles in front of him, she leaned forward. "So, I heard there's a new girl in your life?"

Goten groaned inwardly. _Gohan, I swear I'm gonna tape your mouth shut._ "Ah...well, I guess you could say that." _She more like a stalker._ He'd always been known as the so-called 'Lady's Man' of the family, always coming around with a different girl hooked around his arm. _But those days ended a long time ago._ Now his assistant had started to show up unexpectedly at his apartment in the city and calling him at all hours of the day. _Or night._ He shook his head. "I'm not actually dating this girl."

Chichi raised a brow. "You? Not date a girl?" She started to chuckle until she saw the serious look on his face and the laugh abruptly died behind the palm of her hand. "It's just that, it's not like you not..court..a lady."

He blew his breath out his mouth and leaned back into the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Yeah, well you wouldn't either when she scares the shit out of you." He didn't look up until he heard her politely clear her throat. It was something she'd done his entire life when he'd done something he shouldn't have. _What?...oh._ "Forgive my language."

She nodded and reached out to lay her small warm hands on his knee. "I don't think you've been scared of something since you were five years old. Surely she's not that bad."

_Try having her barge into a private party and attacking your date.._ "You have no idea how crazy she is." He saw the skeptical look on his Mother's face and knew if he didn't act fast, she'd never let it go. "Why don't you ask me about my flourishing career."

Taking the hint, she pulled back her hands and folding them in her lap. "How is it?"

The hurt look on her face made him instantly regret what he'd said, but now it was too late. "We're in the off-season right now, but I'll be working on developing a new engine for my cars come next year." He sat forward and leaned his elbows on the table. "That engineering degree is finally paying off."

She smiled. "You're probably grateful that I pushed you so hard in school. Eventhough you ignored all the engineering jobs and signed on to be a racecar driver."

"What can I say? I had a need for speed, and that hasn't changed." Even since he'd been old enough to drive, careening down the road had been the only thing he'd done. He'd lost his license twice because of excessive speeding, but it still hadn't diminished the adrenaline rush he got.

They both turned toward the back door as it swung open and slammed into the wall, Goku entering with his arms full of firewood. "Hey Chi, could you get the door?"

Goten jumped to his feet and held up a hand. "No, I'll get it."

The older Saiyan took the perfectly quartered pieces of wood into the den before returning and clapping a heavy hand on his son's back. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. How've you been, Son?"

His Father's infectious easy-going attitude quickly dispersed any tension and everyone was soon smiling. Goten smiled. "I've been good, real good."

"I watched your last race." He spotted the food laid out on the table and grabbed a seat. "I have no idea how you managed to get out of that pileup to come in second."

Goten shrugged. "I would've been first if the damn drive axle didn't blow. I ended up coasting my way in." He glanced over at his mother. "Sorry Mom."

"I know I let you start racing because you loved it, but please don't talk about crashes around me. I don't want to think about it." She returned to her seat, next to her husband.

"Is that why you never come?" He sat down into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt." She laid her hand on Goku's leg and smiled. "So, are you coming to the Briefs Christmas Party this year? I heard that even Krillin's going to be there."

Goku paused his inhalation of food. "Really? Man, I haven't seen him in years."

"Yes, I'm going. I wouldn't miss it." He picked up a chip and popped it into his mouth. "It'll be the one time I get to see Trunks this year."

"You haven't seen him?" Chichi frowned.

Goten ate a few more. "No. I'm too busy with racing and he's always buried up to his eyes with Capsule Corp." The last time he'd seen his best friend had been at the sponsorship event where Trunks had become his number one sponser. _Since then I've been known as the Capsule Corp. car._ Even then his friend looked worn out, and he'd seen the depressed look in his eyes.

Chichi clucked. "That boy works too hard." She glanced at the cat clock ticking it's tail back and forth over the stove and stood abruptly. "Oh shoot, we're late."

Goten watched his father scarf a last bite of everything. "For what?"

"Pan won an award for her journalism piece that she'd submitted into a contest. We're supposed to meet them for dinner to celebrate." She dashed out of the room.

Goku sighed. "Guess that means I have to get dressed." He followed behind his wife sullenly.

They eventually came back down, dressed nicely. Chichi was buzzing around like a hummingbird. "We are so late."

Goten grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down. We'll get there on time." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his car keys. "I'll drive."

**A/N:** That's it for the first chapter..and I know there wasn't a lot of action, but that's kind of the point I'm trying to make. They'll be a few more like this...then BAM! Yep..just like that . It'll be written like my other fics, just with a different feel. Also, to clear it up..this is a Trunks/Marron, Bra/Goten fic...in case you were wondering. Anywho..I'd appreciate some reviews people! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them.

Outside West City

Trunks could see them as they waited at the end of his driveway, bunched together like a pack of wild dogs. _You wouldn't know they were human by the way they attack._ Downshifting, he let his Porsche hum down the lane and turn into the drive. _Cue crazies._ Just as he predicted the men jumped to their feet and swarmed his car, the flashed of their cameras only added to the mother-of-all-headaches he had. He just sat there staring at the gates to his waterfront beach house and closed out the noise. _Everyday. Everyday I have to deal with these cretins. Following my every move, lurking behind every corner, waiting to invade your privacy like a cat does a unsuspecting mouse. _The longer he allowed that trail of thoughts to be followed, the more the rage billowed up inside until it felt like a twisting knot in his belly.

The worn-out expression swiftly changed into a vicious scowl that his Father was known for. His mouth was a grim, tight line as he opened the gates remotely and used his car to push them out of the way. _They're just going to follow onto my property, and not even the local police can get them to vacate._ Pressing harder on the accelerator, he grinned evilly as a pair of photographers were slammed hard by the car's front bumper. They fell on their asses, but the warning went without heed. Growling, he revved the engine and the men backed of for a moment. _It's bad enough I'm hounded at work, but having this filth pestering my privacy is enough to make me want to kill something. _Pulling up behind his SUV, he quickly opened his door and got out. That was all it took.

The paparazzi swarmed like flies on rotting meat with the Capsule Corp. CEO as their filet of choice. Trunks kept his head bowed as he shut the door and beeped the alarm. By now the flashes did little other than fuel the rage rippling beneath the surface. He'd always been one to stop his Father from killing a human for being human, but he could see where the appeal was. Growling softly, he spun on his heel and strode through the sea of cameras to get to his house. _Restraint Trunks, control yourself._ Easier said than done, his hands were shaking with the effort. People shouted all around him, mostly journalists that had lowered themselves to sulking around for stories like whipped dogs.

"Trunks, is it true you've actually considered buying out your major rival True Tech?"

"Have you really given approval to start researching human cloning?

"Did you really fire over 200 employees due to budget cuts?"

"What's your opinion of the photographs taken of your Mother is last month's In Depth?"

Trunks suddenly stopped walking and just stood there, arms held limply at his sides as his body shuddered with rage. _Enough!_ Turning around, he lashed out faster than he could blink and wrapped his hand around the unfortunate reporter's throat. The man squeaked in fear, sweating bullets at the killer gleam in Trunks' narrowed eyes. "No more." The deadly whisper coupled with the lethal scowl was enough to make the people take a step back as Trunks lifted the man into the air.

The man kicked out with his legs trying to get free. "Please! Please don't kill me!"

Trunks' lip curled up with a feral grin as he squeezed a bit tighter, delighted with seeing the utter panic in his face. "Shut up." He frowned when the man slipped unconscious and went limp in his grip. _Pathetic._ Throwing him into the ground, he eyed the unknowning fools still surrounding him. _This ends now._ Pulling his arms tight to his sides, he crouched and pulled his ki inward. Gritting his teeth, he threw his arms out and released his ki outward with a yell. The force out it sent all of them flying backwards, and he succeeded in creating a shallow hole in the front yard of his house. Trunks ended it abruptly, his hair flicking between brilliant gold to pale purple as he flew out of the hole and up onto the roof of his house. He settled down next to the weather vane and watched as the first of local news stations pulled up on the street. Frowning, he twitched his fingers. _It starts._

Briefs Residence

Bulma tapped her index finger angrily as the whining voice on the other end of the line continued to make excuses. She couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up and just listen to me! I told how much I needed and if you can't manage, with your apparently feeble mind, to do as I've already paid you to do-!" Bulma took a breath to calm herself. "Then I'll just have to find another caterer."

"Oh no Mrs. Briefs. My apologies, the order will be done as you have asked." The man answered back meekly.

"Good." Bulma hung up before he had the chance to whine anymore. Thoroughly annoyed, she slammed the handset back into it's cradle and wandered into the living room. She couldn't help but smile as she sauntered into the room. Vegeta lay dozing on the couch, remote still drooping in his left hand while the T.V. played on. The boyishly handsome look on his face only appeared when he was deeply asleep and from the look of his clothes, he'd been training all day. Smirking, she moved silently on the plush carpet and easily slipped a leg on either side of his waist until she was straddling his lap.

"Woman." His hands immediately gripped her slender hips tightly. He didn't open his eyes, but his scowl returned as he murmured the threat quietly.

She laughed. "Yes?" She couldn't stop her hands from roaming over his broad shoulders and muscled chest. Leaning forward, she inhaled his earthy, masculine scent as she nibbled lightly on his strong jawline. _C'mon, I know you're awake now. _

"Don't play coy with me." Still keeping his eyes shut, his roughened palms began to venture beneath her t-shirt. He slid them up her ribcage to massage the underside of her breasts. Bulma purred with delight and traveled downward with her mouth to lick the saltly sweat from the hollow of his throat. Vegeta sat up quickly, making her gasp, and reversed their positions. Pressing her into the couch with his weight, he launched his own assault on her dewy skin. "You know better."

"I know." She agreed with a breathy whisper as she laid her head back into the cushion to give him better access to her throat. His tongue laved the satiny skin at the base of her neck, right on top of the faded bite mark he'd given her years before. Heat coursed through her body and she dug her nails into his strong shoulders as his mouth traveled further south. The blood was rushing in her ears and she could barely make out the jingle for 'Breaking News' on the television. Fisting her hands in his thick mane of hair, she managed to release his hold on her breasts and drag his mouth to her own. "No fair." She kissed him hard, biting at his lower lip as he responded just as heatedly.He lazily dragged his hand across her tense stomach and smirked into her mouth as she gasped. He took advantage of it and started a duel of their tongues. Bulma barely heard the '...involving CEO of Capsule Corp...', but it was enough to distract her. Breaking away, she glanced at the screen. "Holy shit!"

Vegeta grunted and tried holding her down, but she shoved hard at his chest and glared at him. Rolling his eyes, he let her go and flopped facedown in the warm spot she'd vacated. "Woman.."

Bulma scrambled off the couch and dove for the remote, turning up the volume. "Shut up Vegeta, something happened with Trunks."

He shut his eyes. _Even after being gone for ten years, that brat still manages to interrupt._ "So?"

"Just minutes ago, we've recieved word that the CEO of Capsule Corp, Trunks Briefs, has incapacitated one man and injured nearly a dozen others. It all happened at his waterfront home outside of West City..."

Bulma zoned out the clown-faced anchor as video feed started to play. She just stared as she watched her adult son stalk through a crowd of papparazzi and then suddenly twist and clamp onto one by the throat. Her mouth gaped open at the stark viciousness she saw. _He looks just like..._ She swallowed and stole a glance at her husband and found him staring back at her. Whirling back, she continued to watch as he tossed the man aside like garbage and threw the others around like rag dolls with his ki. _He finally snapped. _ "Trunks..."

Vegeta just absorbed it without opinion, he'd known this day was coming for a long time now. He'd seen the look on his son's face, knew it all too well. He also knew that Bulma saw it. It was the same ferally evil smirk he'd worn as he'd terrorized Chikyuu and Namek. _The boy's ki has been fluctuating for the past six months, his Saiyan blood trying to dominate over his human mind. _Glancing at the broken men being loaded into ambulances, he smirked. _Guess the Saiyan half finally won._ Standing up, he strode over to the door. "I'll be back."

Bulma dropped remote like a hot potato and dashed around the couch to latch onto his arm. "What are you gonna do?"

"You don't want him actually killing any of your precious humans do you?" He crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"No." She glared at him, mirroring his move.

"He won't stop until the rage is gone and there's only one solution." There was only one way to end a rampage, and that was to fight. _Besides, I should knock him into next week just for being a pain in the ass._

Bulma knew before he'd even spoken what he intended to do. Sighing, she stared at the floor. "Just bring him home in one piece." She didn't move as he left, just staring at the floor. The eery look on her son's face made her shiver. _Please don't hurt your father, Trunks._

West City University Dormitory

Bra forced her eyes to remain open as she stared down into the blurred text of her Physics book. Her chin was propped in her right hand, which was being propped up by her elbow. "Must...stay..awake." Sniffing, she shook her head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs. "Agh." Giving up, she laid her teal head down on the open pages and let the exhaustion take over. _Screw Physics._ Her eyes slipped closed just as the door to her room crashed open, slamming into the wall. Shocked into awakeness, she jumped and tripped as she tried getting to her feet. Flopping on the floor like a dying fish, she glanced up to see Marron looking at her like she'd just grown three heads. "What the hell are you barging into my room for?! Do you want me to blast you?!"

Marron totally ignored her and spied the television mounted on the wall. "Do you have a remote for that?" She pointed at the tv.

Bra's brow wrinkled. "You came busting in here to ask if I have a remote for my tv?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and strode over to turn it on manually. "No, there's something I think you should see before you get ambushed."

Bra grabbed hold of the chair she'd been sitting in and used to get to her feet. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Marron flipped through the channels to stop on the same one Bulma'd seen. "That."

Walking around the end of the bed, Bra joined her friend to stand and stare at the screen. "Oh my Kami, that's Trunks!" She could only blink as she watched the same video clip played over and over. Once the images were burned into her memory, she looked away. _I guess there's a little more of Daddy in him that I thought._ Chewing her lip, she lunged for her messenger bag and inverted it over her bed. "Where is that little piece of shit?!" She dug through the pile of junk on her bed and then noticed the small phone that Marron was holding out for her. Growling, she snatched out of her hand and flipped it open. "He should answer this 'cause only family has his private number." Dialing quickly, she pressed it to her ear.

Marron lifted a single blond brow. "Should?"

Pinning her friend with a glare, she started to pace as the line continued to ring. "C'mon Trunks, answer the phone!" Her chewing grew more intense, until she could taste the blood from her own lip on her tongue. "Damn you! I swe-" The line picked up. "Trunks! Don't hang up! It's Bra!" There was no response on the other end, just the subtle sound of breathing. Glancing worriedly at Marron, who was now hanging on every word, she swallowed the knot in her throat. "Are you ok? What happened?"

There was more silence for a moment before he finally answered her. "Do you remember all those times I stopped Dad from killing people?"

"Y..yeah." She could only blink at the conversational tone of his voice.

Sitting miles away on his rooftop watching the comotion going on on his front lawn, Trunks lifted his free hand and stared at it. "Maybe I should have let him go." His eyes narrowed to examine every line and scar on his hand. "Maybe he had to right idea."

Bra felt herself grow angry. "No, he didn't. You did the right thing by stopping him." She remembered flashes of conversations with her Mother about how haunted her Father had been over his past. "Killing people never solved anything." _At least he's still saying maybe, that's hopeful._ She glanced at the screen and saw him talking on the phone from the roof. _This is live._ Softening her tone, she locked eyes with a very nervous Marron. "Why don't you go home? I'll come too, and we can get away from everything and everyone."

If he heard what she'd said, he didn't respond to it. Instead, she watched him stand up and stare into the sky. "I'll give you one guess at who's coming this way."

Bra's eyes fluttered shut and she locked onto her Father's ki as he flew towards her brother. "Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy." The line clicked off.

She slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room, uncaring that it shattered into a million pieces. "Damn him! He can be so stupid!"

Marron jumped out of the way as her friend charged at the door and zipped out it. "Wait! Where are you going?!" She chased after her all the way into the shadows of the student parking lot. "Bra!"

The Saiyan Princess whipped around. "Don't follow me. I have to stop my family from killing each other." Without another word, she shot off into the sky, quickly turning into just another shinying speck in the black blanket of the night sky.

Marron debated whether to follow her, but decided she shouldn't intrude on what was clearly a family affair. _Bra's always accused me of being too nosey._ Turning, she dashed back into her friend's room to escape the chilly night air and to watch more of the news. She couldn't stop staring at him. Snorting, she sank onto the end of the bed and sighed. _Curse me and my stupid crush._ She'd only mentioned it to Bra one time and the girl had laughed at it, so she hadn't brought it up again. The first time she could actually remember having a crush on her best friend's brother had been right before they'd started high school together. _He'd taken us both out with him to a concert._ Which Goten had also attended, she remembered with a smirk. Glancing back at the screen, she couldn't stop the silly fluttering in her stomach as the camera zoomed in on his hard-planed, ruthless expression. _It's not that I don't like this bad boy side of you, but I love the shy, quiet side better. Where's the Trunks I know when you need him?_

Back on the beach

Ignoring the shocked cries of the spectators, Trunks shot straight up into the sky and waited. _Any day now, I have things to do Father._ Crossing his arms, he bowed his head and slid his eyes shut. His teeth gritted as he felt a second ki traveling in his direction. _I should have never answered that damn phone. Bra never could mind her own business._ His swift mind quickly calculated that at the rate of speed his Father was travelling, he'd be here withing five minutes. _With Bra not ten minutes behind him._ A strong gust of wind ruffled his short-cropped hair and he inhaled deeply. Cracking open a single blue eye, he watched as people swarmed over his newly deserted house as if it had the key to unlock the mystery of his sudden outrage. Just watching them crawl over it like ants on honey made his fingers itch. Flexing his fists, he turned and caught sight of his sire as he stopped not ten feet away. "Father."

Vegeta's expression didn't change as he took in the amused smirk on his offspring's face. It brought a rush of strong memories of his days with Nappa and Raditz. _Back when I was known as the Grim Reaper of the Universe. _He ignored the familiar rush of excitement that flooded his veins at the thought of all that death and destruction. _I am not the same man I once was._ Depsite having all that power at his fingertips, his life had been an empty shell with little to look forward to save for more mayhem. His eyes scanned the lethal strength in his son's body and knew that if he allowed him to continue along this path, he would no longer have a son. _Causing such horror would devastate the very fibers of his being, and I won't have a Saiyan of royal blood destroying himself._ Settling his mind to the task before him, he started to speak. "I didn't think my son was capable of such stupidy."

Trunks turned his eyes back to his home and cocked his head to the side. "Spare me the lecture, I know what you're going to say." He out-stretched his right arm until his open palm was facing the structure on the ground. "I bought that shack down there as way to get away, but it never really did that for me." Ki glowed bright blue in his splayed fingers. "I never really liked it that much anyway."

He didn't move as the size of the ball increased. Listening to the tone of voice, Vegeta knew that he was farther gone than he'd realised. _The pull of the most primitive side of Saiyan nature is harder to resist than a lover's caress._ He closed his eyes knowing what would happen once the boy's energy left him totally spent, at the moment his moral human mind would return. _The only way is to let him suffer the consequences._ Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to stare steadily into a pair of vividly swirling blue eyes. "Do really think I care if you rid this planet of a few insignificant beings?" There was a slight tremor in his son's arm. Vegeta snorted. "Ha!" Moving his own hand over the building, he powered a blast bigger than Trunks'. "Then you don't your own Father very well." The corner of his mouth hooked up into a crooked grin, his eyes glittering with delight.

Trunks jaw clenched tighter at what he was implying. Turning fully to face his Father, he lowered his head to glare from under lidded eyes. "I know you better than anyone, you heartless bastard." Dropping his other arm to create a twin ball of energy, he merged them together and pulled them in front of him. "Well," He smirked. " with the exception of Mom that is." Swelling his ki around his body, he sent the blast sailing at his sire.

Vegeta quickly diffused his own blast and swiftly deflected the powerful blast to careen out over the ocean. He'd known it was an evil way to gain the boy's attention, but their relationship was the one thing that needled Trunks more than anything. _Plus.._He shifted into a crouched position while hovering in the air. _..he said it himself..I'm a heartless bastard._ On cue, Trunks blasted towards him and they exchanged blows that could easier kill with a single mistake. Vegeta dodged his son's blurred fists and took the brunt of a powerful heel to his midsection. Willing the pain away with his mind, he slipped in quickly to slam his elbow into the boy's nose. He took a deep breath to calm the quivers of his abdomen and watched his son hiss in pain. Relaxing with his arms crossed, he addressed him with a you-know-better tone. "Don't bring your Mother into this."

Audibly growling, Trunks swiped the blood running from his nose on the back of his jacket sleeve. "How stupid do you think I am?" Spitting, he sneered. "I know she's the one that sent you to stop me."

"Judging from the temper tantrum you're throwing, she was right." He lunged forward like a cat, swinging his fist at his jaw. Trunks ducked and shot a blast from below. Vegeta leaped-frogged over it and shot one of his own that Trunks dodged. Charging forward, they cracked out sonic booms as their limbs connected with equal intensity. Vegeta could feel the subtle weakening in his son's body and instantaneously increased his speed as they released from a clash. Driving his fist into the soft tissue of his belly, he rounded it off with a powerful double-fisted hit to the back of his head. He felt the sudden drop in ki as the boy slipped unconscious and careened into the sparkling blue water below. He 'hmphd' as the water splashed up and around him like rain. _He's been neglecting his training, gone soft._ A bead of sweat slid down his back beneath the muscle shirt he wore. _Well, maybe not that soft, but still embarassingly weak._ Staring down at the now tranquil water, he suddenly noticed a ki coming towards him. He felt himself growling. _Bra._

As if on cue, the lanky girl blasted to a halt beside her Father's shoulder. Her brilliant blue eyes scanned everywhere before landed on the enraged face of her Father. "Daddy, where's Trunks?"

It was the obvious disregard to his boiling temper that almost made him laugh out loud. _Exactly like her Mother._ Blowing out his rage with a breath, he pointed a single finger downward. "He went for a swim"

"What?!" Her body went rigid as her limbs shot out in all directions. "Are you trying to drown him?!" Ignoring the amused smirk, she powered up and dove for the water's surface. _I'm coming Trunks!_ She only made it a few feet before a vice clamped down on her arm and yanked her back up. "Hey!"

Vegeta's scowl had returned in earnest. "Don't interfere."

Her mouth only gaped at the deadly threat in his tone. "Daddy.." She steeled herself against the tears she could feel welling in her eyes. "He'll drown!"

He glared harder, shutting himself off from the broken sound of her voice. It pained him to have to show a side of himself he tried to never show her, but he couldn't allow her to be caught in the crossfire. "Go home." When she stubbornly lifted her chin and glared defiantly, he snapped out of gritted teeth. "Now."

"No, I won't leave." She pulled herself together defensively at the raging electricity crackling off his body. She knew internally that she should leave, that it really had nothing to do with her, but she couldn't stop the stubborn streak that erupted whenever he gave her orders. _But he's never been like this before.. _She knew that the glint in his eye was the legended one that had terrified millions as they came to terms with their certain death. A look she'd thought she'd never be on the recieving end of. It made the very core of her shake in fear. _He's never raised a hand to me outside sparring..._ Swallowing, she knew now why her Mother had abruptly dropped arguements for no apparent reason. Despite the calm, brooding nature she knew so well, she didn't doubt for a second that he'd physically reprimand her. "Daddy..."

Moving closer, he grasped her tightly by the chin. "You will go or you will join him down there."

Determined no to look away in fear, she let the tears she'd sworn never to shed in front of him leak out of her eyes. She tentatively licked her lips and twisted out of his grip. "Trunks was right." She squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine. "You are a bastard."

Vegeta watched until he could no longer see the speck of her in the sky. The pain in his heart was a hundred times more agonizing then when Frieza had pierced it all those many years ago. Lifting his hand, he rubbed the wetness of her tears from his skin. That's when it hit him. _She's afraid of me.._ Clenching his fist, he erupted into a screaming beast of rage. His hair blazed gold as his ki shattered the surrounding cliffs, effectively destroying the coastline. He yelled into his vocal chords died and his body was spent. Hanging limply in the sky, he stared bleakly into the dark waters below where his son had yet to rise. Moving sluggishly, he dropped from the sky and into the chilly depths of the blue black sea. His thoughts were numb as he swam to the strongly pulsing ki of his son. _I've managed to achieve the one thing I was truly afraid of doing._ Pulling Trunks' limp body from a large piece of coral, he kicked his way to the surface and into the air. Sailing toward home, he felt something he'd never felt before. Dispair.

**A/N: **I decided to up the ante..so to speak..and add in some more action and angst. After I reread the first chapter, it seemed a bit dull. This chapter was actually a bit hard to keep Vegeta in character for...and I not a big fan of OOCness, so hopefully I did alright. By all means, let me know if I didn't. I know Trunks seems a bit insane, but you'll find out more about that soon. I know this a new fic, but come on people, some reviews would be nice. Thanks to **Alexis** for the lone review so far...I like to individually thank my reviewers, so leave me one and I'll leave ya a note at the end of the next update...K.Thx.Bye.

Ravenreux


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them.

Chapter 3

Briefs Residence

It never ceased to amaze her every time she pulled into the driveway; the sheer enormity of Bra's house was astounding. Cutting the engine to her subcompact car, she stepped out and dragged her bag from the passenger seat along with her. The cool autumn breeze ruffled her blonde hair from around her shoulders as she strode quickly to the door, hugging her green track jacket tightly around her to fend it off. _Damn, it's cold!_ Stepping up onto the stoop, she rapped her already chilled knuckles on the strong wooden door. _Somebody answer...quick!_ She ran in place as she waited and practically dove through the door when it opened. "Thank Kami! It's freezing out!"

Bra sighed and swung the door shut behind her. "It is November, Marron."

Marron shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the ornate wooden coat rack near the door. "What's with you?" It was a dead give away that something was nagging at her when she went all deadpan.

"Nothing, so don't ask." She crossed her arms and left her in the foyer.

"Okay." Marron watched her go and toed off her boots before following her into the spacious living room. Bra had flung herself into Vegeta's enormous armchair and was already occupying herself with sorting out music.

Bulma looked up from the the floor in front of the sofa and beamed her a glowing smile. "Marron!" She dropped the floral arrangment she was putting together and trotted over to pull the young blonde into a strong embrace. "Bra didn't tell me you were coming." She cast her daughter an exasperated glance and winked at Marron in mutual understanding. "The party's not until tomorrow you know."

Marron dropped her bag on the sofa. "I wanted to come over and help set-up."

"I could always use an extra set of hands." Bulma walked back over to the flowers laid out on the ground and tapped her chin. "What do you think goes well with these tulips?"

Marron came to stand beside her and pointed at a bunch of wildflowers. "That'll give them some color and dimension."

"Yea, I was thinking about putting them together." She reached over and started to put the whole thing together in an elegant vase. "Guess I just wanted a second opinion."

Bra scoffed. "I can't believe you're actually debating what flowers to put out."

Bulma cut her daughter a glare. "Flowers give color, atmosphere, and attitude." She glanced at Marron. "Why don't you go check on Trunks?"

"Me?" Marron blinked.

"Mhm..he's been sleeping a lot since the incident and fighting off a bit of a fever." She put some finishing touches on the arrangement and straightened up. "Just bring him some water and check his temperature."

Marron found herself nodding. It was impossible to disobey Bulma when she gave you her friendly-boss smile. _Her employees know it well no doubt._ "Ok. He's in his old room, right?"

Bulma nodded with a sunny smile on her face, but Marron caught the rolling eyes of her friend in her peripheral. _That translates into 'what a crock'._ She turned and started for the kitchen, hearing Bulma tear into her daughter. "And speaking of attitude, your's sucks!"

Marron knew from experience that what was playing out in the living room wasn't something anyone ever wanted to go through. Bulma was ruthless went it came to reprimanding bad behavior. Shivering away the memory of a similar berating, she quickly found a clean glass and filled it up from water from the tap. Holding it like precious cargo, she strode over to the stairs coming off the kitchen. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she started her climb, her hands clutching the glass with white knuckles. _This is nothing Marron. You're just going to check on him in his room...where's he's sleeping._ She reached the top of the spiral staircase and stared down the deserted hallway. _Alone._ She laughed nervously and lifted the glass to stare at the sloshing liquid. _Oh get a grip already!_ Shutting her eyes, she planted one foot in front of the other until she found herself in front of his closed bedroom door. _Just breathe you idiot!_ Blowing out a nervous breath, she reached out and grasped the brass doorknob, slowly turning it until the door clicked open.

Releasing the knob, she let the door swing in of it's own volition and peered in. Blues of all shades and hues clearly declared it a male's room and the first thing she saw when she stepped in was the multitude of clothing strewn across the floor. _No kidding this is a male's room._ Looking left, she noticed his large oak desk covered in electronics and the doorway to his closet, shoes piled in the threshold. Turning to look the other way, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of his face. She nearly dropped the glass of water in relief when she realized his eyes were shut. _I'm hopeless._ Setting the glass down on the matching oak nightstand, she kneeled down beside the bed to look at his face. His skin was pale and sweat beaded on his forehead. _Well, at least his fever's broke._ The sheets were rumpled from his tossing and turning, a definite sign of troubled sleep, but his expression was peaceful and relaxed. Smiling at his boyish features, she reached out and laid the back of her hand against his forehead to gauge his temperature. It was cool to the touch. _All's well._

She pulled back her hand and just watched him sleep. Staring at his serene face, it was then that she noticed his deep blue eyes were open. "Ah!" Whirling around, she dashed for the door.

"Wait!" A strong grip wrapped around her upper arm and stopped her escape. "Where are you going?"

She winced at his confused tone and slowly peeked around her own shoulder to meet his gaze. "Your Mom told me to bring you some water and to check on you." She felt like slapping herself at her shaking voice.

"Oh." He let go of her arm and smiled. "Thanks." _Great, Mom has people waiting hand and foot on me now. I don't think she could embarrass me more._

Marron felt the heat rush to her cheeks and clasped her hands together so he wouldn't see them shake. "Ah..your welcome."

He laughed sheepishly. "I feel kinda weird having people take care of me." He ran a hand through his rumpled hair and grimaced. "I probably look like death warmed over." He definitely felt like it. Every muscle and bone ached like he was a hundred years old.

"You look fine, all things considered." She really wanted to elaborate, but knew it would make the situation ten times more awkward. "Ok..well..I'm gonna go back downstairs and help out Bulma." She turned to leave.

"Let me just change into a clean shirt and I'll come with you." He reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Marron quickly averted her eyes and cursed the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. _Great. Just wonderful._ She bowed her head to look at the floor, but found herself straying. Glancing up, she watched his shoulder blades as they moved beneath his muscular back. His skin was tanned and smooth as it rolled with his movements across the wide expanse of his shoulders. Trunks slipped another t-shirt- this one black- over his head and turned to face her as he pulled in down, giving her a teasing glimspe of his flat, hard abdomen. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she stepped into the hall and started for the stairs. "So, did you really do all that stuff they showed on the news?"

He walked beside her and shrugged. "Apparently I did, but I don't remember any of it."

She looked up at his face and couldn't help but compare him to a lost puppy. A slight smirk tugged at her mouth. _I bet that would definitely make him feel all rugged and manly. Major ego killer._ Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and cocked her head to the side in thought. "What do you remember?"

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Waking up here." They walked down the steps in companionable silence until stepping into the kitchen to find Vegeta watching them. Trunks' brow furrowed. "Dad?"

Vegeta cocked his head toward the door. "Come with me."

Trunks cast Marron a confused look before shrugging and following his father outside. She watched him go and hugged herself against the chilly draft that swept through the room from the opening door. _All by myself again._ Sighing, she pulled out a stool from the island and sat down, propping her head on her hands. Extremely loud voices were shouting in the next room, reaching hysterical proportions when the doorbell rang. Marron shook her head and got up. _Those two won't stop fighting, even to answer the door. They'll be at it for hours._ Shuffling along the tiled floor, she cut through the hall and opened the door as the bell rang again. "Coming!"

"Marron!" A slight, dark-haired girl stepped through and wrapped the taller blonde into a strong hug.

Marron grimaced a moment. _Geez...she's strong._ "Hello to you too, Pan."

After a moment, the girl let go and smiled from ear to ear. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

"Oh, okay. I'm here to help out Bulma." She tucked a stray tendril of soft blonde hair behind her ear and finally noticed Pan's companion. "Hi Goten."

Before he could response, Pan jumped in. "Yeah, my Mom said that I needed adult supervision on my way over here. It just so happened that he was on his way over here anyway to see Trunks. I came to see him too, but Mom told me to help out while I was here." She looked around. "Who's yelling?"

Marron pressed her fingers into her temple to stave off the headache that was forming. _Man can she talk fast, like a hundred words a minute._ "That's just Bra and Bulma going at it."

"Oh." She frowned a moment before bounding off to Kami-knows-where.

Goten smirked. "That's a brave girl going in there."

"Ha." Marron gestured him in and shut the door. "I got out of the war zone as fast as I could, although Bulma gave me fair warning." She smiled as her eyes ran him up and down. Just like his older brother, he'd inherited his father height and build. "You look good." _With that hair you can't even tell them apart._

He bowed his head. "Thank you." Smirking, he lifted a brow. "You don't look so bad yourself."

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Knock it off. If you're looking for Trunks, he's outside with Vegeta." Turning around, she slipped back into the kitchen.

Goten watched her go and listened as the yelling cresendoed to epic proportions. He weighed his options and decided it would be safer for him to wait outside and out of the range of the raging females. He smirked at his own cowardice as he turned down the adjacent hall and out a pair of sliding glass doors to the deck. _It doesn't matter if it's Bulma or Mom...they are downright terrifying when they're mad at you._ The cool autumn breeze ruffled his haphazard hair around his ears as he leaned on the strong teak railing. The only ones brave enough to defy their parents were Trunks and Bra. _Haha...too much of Vegeta's influence I'll bet. Speaking of Vegeta...where are they?_ He gazed up into the cerulean sky and allowed his Saiyan senses to focus. _Ah...flying off north...wonder why?_ He'd also viewed the late night destruction his best friend had created and it worried him. _The guy never takes a day off...no wonder he flipped his lid._ A person could only take so much.

The smooth glide of the glass doors sounded behind him and he turned around. Bra stood arms akimbo with a glare so icy it would freeze hell. "Get. Off. My. Deck."

Instead of listening, Goten smiled brightly and stepped toward her. "Hi Bra, nice to see you." He screwed his face into a over-poweringly happy grimace and openly mocked her. " 'Oh, it's great to see you Goten! I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?' " He dropped the happy face and smiled. "I'm just fine Bra." He held out his hands. "See, how hard was that?"

"Go bug off." She swept past him and planted her right hand on the railing to swing herself up to sit with her feet swinging. "Why the hell are you here?"

He shook his head, spun on his heel, and leaned his back against the rail facing the other way. "That was a little better." He noted the tense hunch of her shoulders. "I came to see Trunks and brought along Pan."

She groaned loudly. "You brought Motor Mouth?" Casting him a distasteful glance she crossed her ankles. "One of the Sons is torture enough, but did you have to bring another?"

"Oh, we can't all be that bad. Besides, all of us will be here tomorrow. Then what are you going to do?"

"Grit my teeth and tie up my hands."

The image of her jaw clenched with hands tied down brought a loud laugh from Goten. He got off the railing and shoved her. "You need to lighten up."

Bra found herself caught unawares and was sent sailing into the soft green grass of the backyard. Hair spilling in all directions, she slowly stood up and turned to face him. "You asshole! Are you asking for a fight?!"

He shrugged while smirking devilishly. "Maybe."

All responses abandoned her and she settled for a loud audible growl as she brushed off her beige turtleneck and jeans. Big blotches of green stained the knees of the snug denim. "Ah! You got grass stains on my jeans!"

Goten chortled as he hopped over the rail and strode toward her. "You are definitely Bulma's daughter." He straightened up from his laugh and barely had time to throw his hands up to block her incoming fist. "Holy crap!"

She dropped to the ground and crouched low to swing her heel out, just missing the chance to knock him off his feet. Backflipping away to protect herself, she stood arms crossed smiling haughtily. "Vegeta's daughter too."

His black eyes narrowed. "How could I forget?" _Good...now to find the root of the problem._ Lacing his fingers, he stretched them out and cracked his knuckles. "It's been awhile since I had a good fight." He bent his knees as he slid his left leg back and bent forward at the waist, hands held tight to his sides. "But I know this isn't really about a stained pair of jeans."

"That's another thing about you..." She crouched and held her hands out in front of her. "Too Kami-damned nosy!" Leaping forward, she drilled at his head with her right elbow.

Goten waited until the last possible second and shot both arms out to throw her elbow up and her along with it. Taking the block in stride, she twisted at the waist and brought a full roundhouse kick at his face. Bending backward, he pushed off his hands and sent both feet into her back to send her straight up in the air. He bucked his hips and landed on his feet squarely. "Something's bothering you and you're allowing it to fester and infect the rest of your family."

Bra somersaulted a few times before flairing her ki and floating with limbs outstretched, glaring down at him. "I didn't know you were smart enough to be that philosophical." Despite her bold talk, she desperately wanted to tell someone how she felt. _If you only knew._

He smiled crookedly and she felt her breath catch. "Delude yourself all you want, but you will tell me." Launching upward, he sent a series of swift swings at her head. She shifted her speed into another gear and dodged each one, slipping in close to latch onto his wrist. Slamming her heel into his chin, his head snapped back and she started to spin. Whipping around to the point of blurring to anyone watching, she released him to careen into the ground. Goten's eyes wobbled in his head and caught sight of the upcoming ground and he pulled at his slackened limbs. _Time to move!_ He swung his arms around to break his fall and swallowed to make sure his lunch remained eaten. _That's just what I need..to be puking everywhere._ The seemingly soft grass was bone-shatteringly hard as he slammed into it, elbows buckling under the force of impact. _Thank Kami I'm not completely human._ Extracting himself from his form-fitted hole, he flipped onto his back and caught her foot as it drove for his chest. "Your technique is textbook, but it's time to fess up." Lifting his free hand, he billowed up a bright blue orb of ki and yanked her leg closer so she couldn't escape. "It's payback time." He shot the blast directly at her chest.

The force knocked the wind out of her chest and when he let go, she sailed backward and into the thick trunk of the ancient oak tree in the yard. Her slim body made a soft indentation in the bark. Blowing the smoke away from her face, she glared at him as he approached the base of the tree. "Alright, so I've been neglecting my training. School's been keeping me real busy."

He waggled a finger in a tsk-tsk manner. "Shame on you, but that's not what I want." He floated up and gently pulled her from the wood.

She definitely wasn't so exhausted that she couldn't easily take care of herself, but she couldn't ignore the slightly giddy feeling of having him hold her. _Ok...Bra's gone crazy._ She hid her smirk as she played limp and he had to wrap his arms around her. Bra found her body completely relaxed in his embrace and his gentleness touched her. He lowered to the ground and set her on her feet. She took a step back and finally saw how truly worried he was. "Ok, you win." She sniffed back a few tears and hugged herself. "How can I resist when you look at me like that?"

Goten had always considered her as Trunks' little sister, someone totally off-limits, but the scared look in her watery blue eyes made him realize that she was very much a woman. _DemiSaiyan or not._ He reached out and rubbed her arms for encouragement. "You can tell me anything."

"Really?" She blinked a few times to unmat her wet lashes. _Goten's never been like this before...he's never paid attention to me._

_Definitely a woman...a very vulnerable and hurt woman._ He tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her to him again, his need to comfort her over-whelming. "Of course."

The tenderness in his actions was her undoing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't try to stop the rush of words out of her mouth. "I'm afraid...afraid that I don't know him anymore. Or that I never did. I thought he was going to actually hurt me. He's never done anything like that before. I mean, yeah he's strict, but I never thought he'd go as far threaten severe bodily harm." She took a deep breath and stopped herself. "I'm babbling like an idiot."

Goten held her and rubbed her back as her warm breath tickled his neck. "No, it's good." _So good I'm glad she can't see what I'm thinking._ Shaking his head, he pulled a leaf from her hair. "We're talking about Vegeta right?"

She nodded against his broad shoulder. "Yeah. I went to see Trunks that night and Daddy was there. He and Trunks had fought and Trunks was somewhere underwater. I wanted to go look for him, but he stopped me." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "He grabbed my face and told me that if I didn't go home he'd do to me what he did to Trunks." When he didn't respond, she continued to stave off the silence. "I never really believed all those stories about how evil he was...that he'd been a mass-murderer, but I could see it in his eyes that night. He would've done it."

His mind was racing as she pressed her face into his shirt. _I would never have believed them either. I've seen the way Vegeta is when it comes to his daughter, but I think I know what he was doing._ The only thing was, he didn't she'd like to hear it. "Well, I want you to know that I'm not taking sides, but-"

She reared back and distanced herself while still in his grasp. "But what?"

The betrayal he saw in her eyes ate at him. "He was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?! My own brother?!" The shock was evident in her voice and the way she shoved him away.

Goten's head dropped as she pushed him. _No! It's not like that!_ He took a step forward. "Just listen to me! Trunks wasn't in his right mind! He could have seriously hurt you! Vegeta was only stopping you from getting hurt!"

It seemed his shouts made some semblence of sense as she looked away toward the in-ground pool beyond the deck. "But why'd he do that to me? Make me afraid of him?" She swore quietly as her voice broke.

The pain in her voice and actions made him suddenly angry. "That he had no right to do, and the only excuse I could give is that he was desperate to stop you." _It definitely wasn't the way I'd go about it, but this **is** Vegeta we're talking about._ "I can't help you with that, but maybe you should ask him."

Her gaze swung back to meet his and he felt the kick to his gut. "You're right, maybe I should just confront him about it." She dropped her arms to her sides and strode past. "And you can just stay away from me."

Goten watched her fly up to her balcony and disappear through the doors. _Great job moron._ Scrubbing his face with his hands, he hopped back up onto the deck and went inside. The rich scent of cooking food guided his feet to the kitchen where Bulma stood at the stove humming to herself. Goten smiled and sat down. "Smells good."

She turned around and smiled warmly at him. "I hope so." She picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the contents of one of the simmering pots. "Don't worry about her, she'll come around."

Goten cocked his head. "What?"

Bulma tapped the spoon on the pot and set it back down before coming to stand on the opposite side of the island. "My headstrong daughter will eventually see the light." She took a sip from the mug on the counter. "She just needs time to let the anger go away." She smirked from behind her mug. "Exactly like her father."

It took a moment for his surprise to subside. _Apparently Mother's do know everything._ "I hope you're right." _I really hope you're right._

**A/N:** I really, really hope this chapter makes up for this extremely long update wait. I'm not going to make any excuses, so basically I'm saying that I slacked a bit when it came to writing this up. I'm sorry I'm such a mean fic writer...procrastination runs in my blood. The next couple chapters are where things start to really heat up...and I'll leave that up to you to try and figure out...'til next time!!

Thanx to:

**Alexis:** I'm glad that I surprised you...hehe...I enjoy springing things on my readers . Thanx so much for all the nice comments!

**v-mangrl:** I debated for awhile whether to put Pan into it, but then decided not to. She'll only pop up once in a blue moon. I think you'll enjoy the B/G action going on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them.

Chapter 4

Briefs Residence

He tipped his chin up to get better access to the stubborn bow tie at his neck. Frowning, he pulled the ends to tighten the knot and shrugged when it still tipped to the left. Trunks swiped a hand through his thick lavender locks and snorted. "Who am I kidding? No one's going to be paying attention to my tie."

Goten dusted off his lapels and flicked away a few stray fuzzies. "Don't sweat it. No one's holding anything against you." He turned away from the mirror and held out his arms. "So, do I clean up well?"

Trunks scratched his chin in mock thought. "You look better coated in grease."

Goten swiped a handful of his friend's hair and tugged. "Yeah, well at least I don't have nicer hair than some girls."

"I've come to terms." The young executive just waved his hand dismissively. "It's unique."

"As opposed to what?"

Trunks sent him a skeptical glance. "Since when did you wear your hair the same way as Goku?"

Goten reached up and slid his fingers down a single, sleek spike. "Honestly?" He stared at his reflection and found himself staring at his Dad. "I don't know, I guess I just got tired of maintaining it any other way." He turned back toward his friend and shrugged. "I was born with it like this, so that's the way it should be." He took a step forward and clapped a hand on his slightly shorter friend's shoulder. "Now quit stalling."

He laughed. "Still can't get anything past you, can I?"

Goten sighed dramatically. "No."

"Alright, it's now or never." Straightening the jacket of his tux, Trunks squared his shoulders and swept out of the room with an air that left little doubt as to his status as both Saiyan and human royalty.

He smiled as he followed suit and strode through the door behind him. The two of them had been thick as thieves since the day Bulma had brought Trunks over to Mt. Paoz not long after his birth, and not even the time apart or miles between them could dampen their bond. Goten smiled as he slipped through the halls and down the steps to the event hall of Bulma and Vegeta's home. In the years before he made it big on the track, his soul occupation had been to be Trunks' wingman at all the unveilings, galas, and holiday parties. _That was back when Trunks still knew how to kick back and live a little. _He reached the top of the spiral stair that led to the hall and saw Trunks standing there. _Those were good times, but I can't dwell in the past. He'll never admit it, but he needs a friend more than anything now._ Jogging up behind him, Goten threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders and nodded. "So, how 'bout we crash this party like we use to? Tear it up."

Trunks solemn smile tipped up crookedly. "Absolutely."

In the hall

Bra snatched a passing waiter and swiped a glass of champagne from his tray. The handsomely dark-haired server gave her a hard, fatherly look and she childishly stuck her tongue out before slugging back the alcohol. Licking her lips, she placed the empty glass back and lifted a brow. "Thanks." She whirled on her heel and strode off toward Marron, who was busy yakking with her mother. She lifted the slight train of her wine-colored gown in her right hand, cursing at the thing as she walked. The gown complemented her sea-green hair shockingly; a one-shouldered number that strapped over her left shoulder, molding around her runway model figure to trail off her right leg. The slit on the left side reached all the way to her mid thigh and the lacing across the back revealed a lot of skin. She stalked over the ornate marble floor easily on her stilettos and slipped in beside Marron. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

Marron smiled apologetically at her parents. "Mom, Dad, you remember Bra?"

Juuhachi nodded, her eyes cool. "Of course." Krillin just smiled and took his wife's arm. The tall blonde glanced down at his face. "We'll be around."

"Ok." Marron continued to smile until her parents were out of hearing range, then whipped toward her friend. "What was that?"

Bra managed to look somewhat remorseful. "I'm sorry, but I just escaped the grips of Pan. You know how that can be." She delicately rubbed at her temples, not risking a mar in her perfect makeup. "I need a conversation with a real adult."

Marron tucked a single strand of hair that had fallen loose from her stylishly coiffed mass of curls behind her ear. "Well, you could have been a bit nicer about interrupting." She planted her bangled wrists on her slim hips. She eyed Bra's dress and smirked. "A bit risky." _She'll never pass up the chance to show a little skin._

"That's what it's all about." She flicked her sleekly elegant ponytail back over her shoulder and surveyed her friend's gown. The gown was strapless, showing off her fuller bust, and tapered down to her rounder hips. Twin slits adorned the sides, giving only teasing glimspes of the woman's shapely legs. Bra pursed her mouth and nodded. "Not bad, safe, but not bad."

Marron sighed. "I just can't win with you can I?" She glanced down at the glittering stilts under Bra's heels. "At least I'm still concerned about the well-being of my feet."

Bra scoffed. "Anything under four inches doesn't suit me, although your's are cute." She pointed down at the simple black heels that were barely two inches high.

"That's why I'm the practical girl. You fit your role of pampered princess to a tee." She tapped the arm of a server and took two glasses from him, handing one to Bra. "So, is there anyone else supposed to be showing?"

Bra shrugged. "Not that I can tell, maybe just my skulking brother." She glanced around, looking for a particular lavender head of hair, but instead caught sight on someone else. _Daddy._ "Um, I have to go take care of something real quick." She glanced at Marron's confused face and smiled weakly. "I'll make sure to apologize to your parents afterward, I'm sorry." She turned and dashed off.

Marron's shoulder's sagged as she dropped her head back to stare at the chandeliered ceiling. "Well, that was fun." Her stomach made a slight rumbling protest and she made for the banquet table before she embarrassed herself. Holding her glass in her right hand, she used the other to sample the various goodies laid out on the table. _Veggies and cheeses and meats, oh my!_ The congregation of flavors on her tongue brought a satisfied smile to her lips. _Yum._ She took a step backward and bumped into a large body. "Oh, I'm sorry-" The body turned around and she smiled hugely. "Goku!"

He actually put down the plate he'd been piling food on. "Oh wow, Marron!" He grabbed her up into a crushing hug and then set her on her feet. "The last time I saw you, you were only as tall as my hip. Geez, it's been a long time!" He reached back and scratched the back of his head.

She laughed. "Ten years I think." She set her glass down on the table and stepped back to look him over. "You haven't aged a day Uncle Goku." _Not even a single wrinkle._

"Nah, it's a Saiyan thing." He shrugged. "Chichi hates it."

"I'll bet."

The object of their conversation walked up and hooked an arm around her husband's elbow. "I've gotten over it. You look lovely Marron."

Marron smiled and nodded at the woman's old-fashioned red silk kimono. "As do you."

Goku glanced up over her head and grinned. "Hey Trunks!"

Utter silence descended on the room as Marron whipped around. "Shit."

Meanwhile

Bulma brought a glass of the merlot over to her husband as he leaned against the wall. Her simple halter-topped black gown swirled around her legs as she strode toward him, a wry smile on her face. She held out the glass. "Still not a socializer I see."

He snorted as he smiled. "Not with these people. I've known them all too long."

"Oh, they can't all be that boring." She reached out and fiddled with the tie on his tuxedo. "Just wait, Goku will find you soon enough and then you'll be begging for me to save you."

"Ha." He gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Kakarrot I can deal with." He knew she was lingering when she should be hosting, all on account he preferred to be alone. They both heard someone calling her name and he released her hand. "Go."

She snorted and turned away. "I'll find you later."

He stifled a yawn and swirled the contents of his glass before downing it in one shot. He set it down on a nearby table and wandered along the edges of the party toward the small balcony beyond where a ridiculously over-paid pianist was playing. He slipped between the heavy blue drapes and breathed in the crisp fresh air. He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks and stared up at the bright blinking stars. He thought of all the times Bulma'd brought him along when she had events and galas. For some reason it was easier for him to morph his personality to become a suave, debonair husband of a corporate heiress. Conversation always came easy and he mingled, but at these reunion-esqe gatherings he found himself unwilling to join in inane small talk. _Perhaps it's all the sincerity. Conversing with other businessmen, politicians, and lawyers always had a feeling of innuendo, always skirting around the truth of everyone's opinions. _When he got right down to it, speaking with family and friends just didn't hold enough challenge to peak his interest.

The drapes swished and he cocked an ear as a pair of heels clicked toward him. He trained his gaze on the sky as his daughter set down her glass on the railing. "I want to talk."

He finally turned his eyes away from the stars and admired her. The dress highlighted her form while also showing off her bold, daring nature. She had her mother's coloring and build, but her hard gaze and expressionless face were all his. That was where his children differed. Trunks always wore his emotions on his sleeve like Bulma, but Bra was mysterious and explosive, much like he was. "You look lovely."

She crossed her arms. "Thanks."

His eyes caught the almost involuntary tapping of her foot, another trait of Bulma's. _She much more upset than she appears to be._ "What is it?"

"I want to know why."

Vegeta didn't even try to deny what she was talking about. _That would be a bad thing._ He cleared his throat and leveled her with a calm stare. "For your own good."

"How do you know what's good for me or not?" She dropped her arms to the sides.

He remained expressionless after her typically adolescent outburst. "I'll always know what's good for you when it comes to a fight."

The muscles in her fine jaw worked. "He's my brother..."

"Yes." He stepped closer and picked up her drooping chin with his finger to look into her eyes. "But he wasn't himself."

She blinked back tears furiously and sniffed. "Neither were you."

He held his breath for a moment before letting it out in a long sigh. "Correct."

She slipped out of his grasp and glared. "But why? Why would you do that to me?" Her accusations were hissed out between her teeth in order to remain quiet.

Vegeta didn't dare admit that he was scared for both of his children. Instead he turned back toward the sky. "Do you know what happens when a Saiyan ignores their instincts?"

She snorted. "No, but I think you're going to tell me."

"It eats at you from the inside, building up until there's only one way for it to escape."

"So, he ignored training and it turned him into a raging beast?" She hovered behind him.

"Yes. He suppressed his Saiyan side as he went about his business, but all it needed was a trigger to explode." He turned around to face her again. "And once that happens, everything human about him will disappear. He may have called you sister, but that wouldn't make him refrain from killing you."

Bra frowned. "But that sounds just like you.."

He swallowed. "Yes, I had too in order to help him. Then I wanted to get you away from him as fast as possible. He was unpredictable."

She threw her arms out angrily. "I know!" Tears spilled over from her brilliant blue eyes. "But so were you.."

"I'm sorry." He ignored the pained note in her voice. "That was never my intention."

She blinked a moment in surprise, an apologie from Vegeta was an honored thing. His expression was hard, but pained at the same time. _He's angry at himself.._ She didn't hesitate as she stepped towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I forgive you, Daddy." The tears fell unheeded. "I'm sorry I was angry."

He held her as she wept; his voice silent. In all honesty, he didn't know if would work if he tried to use it. It wasn't very often that his daughter displayed this much emotion to him in a single moment. Eventually she went silent and he allowed her to step back when she moved away. She swiped at her eyes, cursing at her makeup. He pulled the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She sniffed and dabbed at her face meticulously. "This is why I hate when I cry. It's such a pain to clean up after." She shrunk inwardly at her babbling. "Sorry, I'm just embarassed."

Vegeta smirked. "Don't be."

"I can't help it." She shrugged and suddenly noticed the silence. "Why is it so quiet?"

Her father tipped his head toward the drapes they'd slipped through. "Your brother."

Eyes widening, she crushed the hanky in her grip. "People can be such assholes." She glanced down at her fist and willed it to stop shaking, carefully removing the smooth cloth and refolding it. "Thanks Daddy." She stepped closer and tucked back into his jacket pocket. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and winked. "I'll fix it."

Vegeta watched her glide back into the party and shook his head. "I have no doubt."

Back inside

Both women twisted to look, as did the rest of the company in the room. Marron brought a hand to her mouth. _Great. How embarrassing._ He was dashing in his tuxedo, refined and rugged at the same time. He stood at the base of the staircase and his gaze drifted over the gawking guests unfazed. Marron took a long sip of her drink. _I'd be a basketcase._ Suddenly he turned his eyes straight to hers and she felt her insides clench as he smiled. _Oh boy._ She smiled back in return, ridiculously fiddling with her hair as she did so. _Kami, what's with the jitters?_ He nodded slightly before turned away and looking out at the others. Marron let out her breath and was suddenly jerked to the side. "Hey-"

"What are you just standing there for?" Bra hissed into her ear. Her grip tightened on her friend's arm as she pulled her away from the buffet table and towards the stairs.

Marron tried to free herself, but found that the demi-Saiyan's strength was a bit much. "Where are you dragging me off too?"

"Can't you see how everyone is looking at him? Like an insect." She pulled up and started to smooth out Marron's dress. "Okay, maybe not Goku, but just about everyone else is." She gripped her hard by the shoulders. "Except you."

"But I-"

"Do you think I don't remember what you told me about my brother?" Her voice had dropped down to a light whisper. "I know you like him...so go and support him." She smiled. "I saw the way he looked at you."

Marron couldn't stop the blush this time and dropped her head. "I feel like an idiot."

"Yeah well, multiply it by a million and that's what it's like when you tease me about Goten." Bra slowly twisted her etched ring around her right ring finger.

Marron's eyes shifted between the two Briefs children and she sighed. "Ok."

"Thanks." Bra started to drag her off again, but Marron slipped out of her grasp.

"But only if you go and apologize to Goten for the other night."

She never felt like smacking someone more. "Are you serious?!"

Marron grinned. "As a heart attack."

_Fuck me. _Bra smothered the urge to stamp her feet like a toddler and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." Marron smiled and chewed her lip. "Ok, here I go." She slid through the throngs of people, not once taking her eyes off of the lavender head she was targeting. _I can do this...well, I am doing this. _She watched him take a drink from a waiter and silently slipped beside him, tucking her arm around his. "Hey you."

He'd been so inwardly focused that he hadn't even heard her approach. He glanced down at her and felt his chest tighten. "Marron, what are you doing?" She was stunningly beautiful, a perfect blend of demure and exotic that sucked all the moisture from his mouth.

"Being a friend." She smiled and leaned her head on his strong shoulder. "Is that alright with you?"

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to relax. "Yes."

Orbiting Chikyuu

"We'll be entering Chikyuu's atmosphere within the next thirty minutes."

The corner of her full lips pulled up into a devilish smile. "Perfect." _I have been waiting for this moment for nearly two decades._ She swirled the crimson liquid in her glass and held it up to the light. _Too bad this can't be a Saiyan's blood._ She shrugged as she drained the glass and tossed it over her shoulder, welcoming the sound of shattering glass. "Have the others prepare, I want it to be fast and accurate."

Her insurbordinate nodded. "Yes Milady." He bowed and then took off toward the communications deck of the massive space cruiser.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and strode over to the large window, taking in the sight of the planet she was on the verge of conquering. "Soon my little primates...soon."

**A/N:** I would like to apologize first off, for the long wait. I had to work through a bit of writer's block, but I was determined to finish this chapter. I promise the action is coming...and although I wrote a cliff hanger...the proverbial shit will hit the proverbial fan in the upcoming chapters...haha. I promise I won't take as long now...so please don't stop reading .

Thanx-

**poohbear1990:** I'm really glad u like it...and i'm sorry again about the long update wait

**alexis:** sorry there's no B/G action in this one...but more in the next one. Sorry about the wait!!!

**Sabudabu:** I hope I answered ur question...if I didn't let me know. Real glad u like it...sorry for the wait!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them.

Chapter 5

In the Briefs' Hall

"I'm not the only one that wins the money. My pit crew, agent, assistants, and mechanics all take home a percentage. I do own my own cars though, so I don't lose any of it to suppliers." Goten smiled.

"So you still take home a good chunk of change?" Yamcha smirked over the rim of his glass.

"Of course he does." Gohan clapped a hand on his back. "He's just being modest." He smiled and looked his younger brother through bespectacled eyes. "Aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me. Modest as all get out." Goten snorted. "Are you sure you're not delusional? Or do you just not remember our childhood?" Three quarters of it he'd been nearly naked and willing to do just about anything he was put up to. It always made for great conversation.

Yamcha pointed a finger at Goten. "The boy's got a point Gohan. He has no shame if I remember correctly."

"Oh yeah. Believe me when I say it was hellish." Gohan smoothed down his tie. "So, how the President of Capsule Corp. fairing these days?"

Goten's amused smile fainted. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Take it easy Goten, it was just a harmless question." Yamcha chuckled nervously. He'd never seen the happy-go-lucky kid look so nasty before.

He gritted his teeth against a snapping retort and forced himself to relax. "Of course it is, but I refuse to keep tabs on my best friend just so I can give updates to you people." He took a long draught from his glass of scotch, welcoming the calming buzz of alcohol as it trailed down his throat. He shouldn't really be as angry as he was, but it just didn't sit well with him to giving out that kind of information, regardless of whether it was in concern. Sure, he was best friends with the guy, but he sure as hell was going to be snitching on every move the poor guy made. _He knows better than anyone that he fucked up big time. Now he'll just have to do the damage control. _

Gohan looked over at him angrily. "What the hell is with you?" What had he ever done to be deserving of this? "Since when did you get appointed his Kami-damned pit bull?"

Yamcha tittered nervously. "Easy guys." The wicked sneer on Gohan's face was easily matched by the lethally expressionless one on his sibling's. _When did they get like this?_

They both ignored the aging human bandit beside them and continued to glare daggers at each other. Goten wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into his high-and-mighty brother's face, but knew that wouldn't go over well with the hosts. There would be plenty of provocation to pacify Vegeta, but it was Bulma (or her highly-volatile daughter) that he didn't want to upset. "I don't want to fight you."

Gohan's sneer turned into an almost hurt expression. "Then you should've thought about that before snapping like rabid dog." He stepped forward and crowded into his brother's space.

He'd to have been blind not to see the hurt in his elder brother's dark eyes. Gohan had always been the more sensitive of the two, allowing his emotions to cloud his judgement at times. _Like now._ It wasn't like he was saying his brother was weak, in fact it was just the opposite. He could be tough as nails when pushed...which it seemed he'd done a little too hard. He took in the anger imprinted on his brother's normally cheerful face and felt his own resolve crubble. He'd done this, and now he'd have to pay for it. "If that's what you want." Although he'd conceded his voice hinted at no such thing, retaining the flat goading tone.

He could feel the glances from the people mingling around them, along with the heavy stare of his wife boring into his back, but he didn't care. He was sick and tired of being on the recieving end of everyone's crap. "Outside. Now." He turned to leave, but a slender hand gripped his wrist. "Let go."

"I hope you don't talk to your wife like that." He swiveled back around to glance at Bra, hands on her hips, staring at him with one cat-like eyebrow raised. "I would've kicked your ass a long time ago if you did." The diamond dangles in her ears glittered as she glanced between the two brothers. "Looks to me like you two left your toddler years a long time ago, so why don't you both get over yourselves and pick this pissing match up on your own time." She smiled sweetly at both of them.

Yamcha snickered from off to the side, but Goten's icy glare sent him scurrying off into the crowd. He turned back to the femme fatale standing before him. "This doesn't concern you, so get lost."

Bra actually felt like getting on her knees and praying to Kami. This angry, raging Goten was so much easier for her to manage than the consoling gentleman the other night. Now all she had to do was diffuse this ticking time bomb. Who knew siblings could be this quarrelsome? _Hehehe..._ She stole a glance at her brother as he meandered around with Marron beside him. _...I do._ She tilted her chin up and crossed her arms under her breasts, shoulders back with her hips leaning forward. "Not finished with your tantrum, are we?"

Goten leveled her with a bored expression and an exasperated tone. "You would know."

She stiffened for a moment, knowing that she wasn't the only one within earshot. A vein ticked above her right eye as she bent her head and nodded. "Nice." She faced him fully and ran her tongue along her dark lips. "Damn, you got me."

Gohan suddenly found himself on the outside of the real action. It was as if he'd ceased to exist and only person in her world was his younger brother. Not that he cared a wit- he wasn't equipped to do battle with Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. _She'd eat me alive in a nanosecond._ Plus, he'd never been fond of being the center of attention, so it was a relief to have all the eyes trained on what looked to be a lover's quarrel.

He almost spewed his champagne onto the pair, succeeding only in holding it in with a choking sound. This drew a curious glance from Videl as she approached, but he simply held up his glass in reply. She shook her head and continued past him. He didn't know where she was going, but that hardly mattered right now. He continued to stare at the two before him, seeing them in a way he hadn't before. _When did those two ever get so close? _Their body language gave off the distinct impression of 'relationship', but nothing of the sort had occured to his knowledge. He pursed his lips. _But what the hell do I know?_ He cleared his throat to get their attention and recieved a pair of glares that were easily translated into 'WHAT!?' "I'll leave you to your own discussion."

Goten shoved his hands into his pockets with an air of severe frustration. "We'll finish this later."

Gohan agreed musingly. "I'm sure." He took his cue and wandered off.

Bra's attention broke away from Goten for a moment and it dawned on her just how many people were watching them, including her parents. _Just wonderful._ Pressing a fist to her mouth she took a deep breath to calm herself. _Ok, time to make a delicate exit. _Straightening up, she took hold of Goten's sleeve and started walking. She had no idea where she was headed, but it was definitely going to be somewhere private. He offered no resistance, as if he understood her need to disappear. Her heels clicked against the marble floor until they reached the foyer, the repetitive sound muted to a barely perceptible tap by the rug runner.

She continued on until they were standing beside the babbling fountain in the center of the circular gravel drive. Releasing her grip, she turned away from him and stared at ripples rolling across the surface of the water. "I hope you don't mind being my hostage." She smiled wryly to herself. "The situation was getting away from me." _With no help from you._

Goten decided it was better to watch the stars instead of the overwhelmed girl beside him. It wasn't because he wanted to ignore her, but to quell the sudden urge to touch the soft skin of her shoulders as it shimmered in the bright moonlight. If he'd thought she was attractive before, she was practically bewitching in the shadows. The need to remedy his mistake had him touching the silken strands of her elegant ponytail. "I didn't really mean what I said in there." His fingers greedily sifted themselves through the teal locks, pulling the long section of hair over her shoulder as she turned toward him, eyes thoughtful.

"Yes you did." It was true she hadn't wanted for anything growing up in such surroundings, and she'd been known to throw a fit in her imprudent youth when her way wasn't met. Marron had even alluded to it earlier with her 'pampered princess' comment. Perhaps that was her lot in life, to spend her days known as the Princess of the Briefs empire. It didn't really matter that she tried vainly to distance herself from that image everyday. It was imprinted on her like an aura, always lurking despite her best efforts to thwart it. Bra suddenly felt very small as she gazed hesistantly into his dark eyes. "Do you...Do you think I'm a spoiled little princess?"

She reached out and gripped the lapels of his tux tightly, almost desperately, then as if aware of what she'd just done, whirled away to sit on the lip of the fountain with her hands beneath her bottom. Goten blinked and then finally registered that she'd asked him a question, spoken so softly that even his keen hearing had barely grasped it. Her big blue eyes looked lost, a complete one-eighty from the angered sapphires from the other day. It unnerved him to see her like this. He gazed at her a moment in thought, then sank down on his heels in front of her. "No."

She dropped her eyes to his tie. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." He smiled and linked his hands between his knees. "But then again-"

"But what?" She looked startled.

"I probably have an impossibly severe case of Stockholm Syndrome." He grinned like a complete idiot, hoping she didn't flip out.

"You're fucking impossible." But Bra said it with a smirk as she surveyed his laughing eyes, her heart skipping like a schoolgirl at recess. "And I _did_ mean what I said in there."

He chuckled lightly. "And I'd have to agree with you."

"Do I even want to know what started it?" She laughed when he shook his head. "No, probably not. It'll be too ridiculously insignificant to believe."

He grasped her hands in his own, taking an uncalculated risk at ruining her sudden warmth. "I have a question."

Bra enjoyed the feel of his calloused hands against hers and tightened her grip. _I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm just going to go with it._ "Okay."

He ran his thumbs along her slender knuckles and dropped his eyes to look at them. "I know that you're a big fan of a knock-down, drag-out fight, so I guess I'm just curious as to why you stopped Gohan and me."

_Here it is._ She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and started to chew. _Now I have to tell him that I didn't voluntarily go to him._ She had no idea how he'd react to hearing that Marron had blackmailed her into apologizing, and it transformed her stomach into an unaccustomed ball of nerves that left her feeling nauseous.

_I could always lie._

The idea left her feeling even more wretched than the truth. _Damn you, Marron._ She wasn't sure why this was eating at her so much. It wasn't like she was actually in a relationship with him or anything...

_But when I get right down to it, that's what I want. Kami, how'd it get so messed up?_

"Bra?"

"Huh?" She blinked and shook her head. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." He reached up and laid the back of his hand against her forehead like a mother to her young child.

She grimaced and brushed away his hand. "I'm fine, it's just..." How was she going to explain taking a vacation to LaLa Land when he'd wanted her attention. _Crap._

He hadn't expected her to hesistate, since she almost always had some sort of snide comment conjured at a moment's notice. _Maybe she didn't want to tell him._ He let go of her hands and held them up. "It's ok if you don't want to answer. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Will you shut up for five seconds?" Bra snatched back his hands and blew out a breath and her annoyance with it. _Fuck it. Just dive headfirst and hope you don't break your neck._ "You're right. I would've enjoyed watching Goku's sons beat-the-living-shit out of each other."

He frowned. "I don't get it."

She hissed through her teeth. "Will you let me get this out?" He nodded quickly like a little boy would when scolded. "I couldn't stand having everyone gawk at my brother, so I forced Marron to go tag along. She made a stink about it and said that she'd only do it if I went and apologized to you." She swallowed and looked away, waiting.

Goten felt himself smile crookedly. "Is that all?"

She stared at him with bewilderment. "You do realize that I wouldn't have come within thirty feet of you all night?"

"No doubt." He couldn't stop himself from laughing. _Leave it to her to get all contrite about her pride._ That mulish attitude was one of the pieces of her that he found so intriguing.

"You're not mad?" She didn't try to hide her disbelief.

He worked his hand free from her grasp and reached out to tuck her long, sweeping bangs behind her ear, revealing her enchanting face to his gaze. He felt her suck in a nervous breath as the night air suddenly felt excruciatingly heavy around them. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

His smile was tender and his tone light, but she didn't miss the unmasked heat in his eyes. She knew what came next, could see it happening in her mind's eye- he was going to kiss her. The thought acted like trigger, ignited her senses into hyperdrive. The bubbling of the fountain warped into a raging waterfall and the soft chirping of the crickets were now similar to an air horn blasting in her ears. His earthy, masculine scent settled like a cloud around her and she had to hold her breath lest she wanted to be intoxicated by it. The strength of it all filled her with trepidation. _No, it's too fast._

He brought his other hand up to hold the other side of her face and the jolting touch sent her snapping to her feet. "Goten..." He followed her up and drew her in until she was a hair's breath away from being fully pressed against every hard, sinewy inch of him. She was sure of that much. "I don't..." He bent his head and she felt his warm breath, tinged with scotch, waft over her. It was that feathering feeling that sent her skirting away from him. "Goten, I'm sorry."

He made no move to stop her. It may have seemed like a setback, but it was probably very encouraging that she'd allowed him to go as far as he'd managed. It could have only gone two ways, a fifty-fifty odds deal, and knowing she'd had given the idea a gamble was enough for him. He'd just have to be more patient from now on.

Bra only made it to the gravel drive before stopping, hand clutching to her gown at her chest. What was she doing? Running away? She stared at the small gray stones until they all blurred together. _Isn't this what you wanted? What you've dreamed about for months? _Whirling around, she stared at his jacketed shoulders as they squared and he lifted his head to the stars. _Then why did I run?_

_Because it felt like a dream come true._

She flung out a hand to balance herself as she bent over and popped off one of her heels, tossing it lightly into the perfectly tailored grass. It's partner joined it a moment later and she took a last deep breath. _Some dreams do come true I guess. _Grinning, she started to run. "Hey Goten!"

He turned quickly, but not quick enough to catch her. She hit him at full speed and the unexpected rush sent him scrambling backwards. "Bra!" His feet hit the edge of the fountain and shot out from under him. "Ah!"

His hands lashed out as he went, latching onto her arms and dragging her with him. Bra gasped in surprise, realizing that she was being yanked into the water with him. "Oh shit!"

The water submerged around him as her weight pushed him beneath the surface. It was surprisingly warm, reminding him of the hugs his Mother had given him as a child when it wrapped around him. It didn't matter that he'd now have to pay and arm and a leg for his newly ruined tux. But then again, he could probably weasel it out of Bra, since she was the one that'd done it. His butt hit the bottom and he reached back to push himself up to the surface, pulling in a refreshing breath as he did so. He shook the water out of his eyes like a dog and looked over at the girl sitting opposite him in the shallow fountain, a jetting stream pouring onto the top of her head.

Bra knew she looked utterly ridiculous, scraggly hair with giant raccoon eyes, and burst out laughing at Goten's shocked expression. Her stomach cramped she was chortling so strongly, too shocked by her own actions to stop. "I...must...look...like...a...drowned rat." She covered her mouth with her hand, while the other pressed against the stitch in her side.

Goten moved up onto his knees and slid a hand behind her head, pulling her (still giggling) close enough for him to seal his lips against hers. This time she didn't scurry away, kissing him back fully as she grinned. His other hand caught the other side of her head and she slid her hands up his neck to tug on the now sagging spikes on his head. He pulled back and glowered at her and she could only give a throaty laugh in response before resuming the kiss. She bumped his chin with her own and he opened up to her demand instantly. Her delicate tongue darted into his mouth and twined around his own, both catching the light flavor of alcohol.

Bra leaned forward and pushed him back onto his haunches, aggressively smothering him in a reckless sort of way that she'd never done before. It was exhilarating. Her lungs burned for air and she pulled away, taking hold of his tongue between her teeth, and blinking lazily. She could feel his body vibrating through the water with need for her and it gave her a stong heady rush.

Goten smirked at her haughty eyes and licked his lips. "What was that for?"

"Oh." She pursed her lips and waved a hand, sending sparkling drops of water flitting into his face. "I guess I just felt sorry for you."

"Little witch!" He growled softly and lunged after her, laughing when she squealed in surprise and scrambled to get away. She almost climbed out of the fountain, but he snagged the tail of her dress and tugged. With no traction, she flopped backward and into his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

She sprayed the water out of her mouth and into his face, pouting when she missed. "To get my Daddy."

Goten froze and sent her a nervous glance. "You wouldn't actually do that would you?"

"No!" She thumped him on the back the head and rolled her eyes. "Can't you take a joke?"

He sighed and pressed a hand over his heart. "Thank Kami. For a second there, I thought my imagination was going to kill me."

"I wouldn't be worrying about your imagination." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

He grinned. "I'd let you kick my ass everyday of the week as long I got to do this afterward." He leaned over and kissed her languidly.

Bra's heart was pounding when he pulled away. "Done." She sat up and turned to give him a literal taste of his own medicine, but a blinding flash shot through the sky. Throwing up a hand to shield her eyes, she looked away. "What the hell was that?"

Goten's face hardened instantly and he started to stand. "I have no idea, but it can't-" The ground rumbled violently, shaking the earth visciously and sending him back into the water. "-be good." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the fountain and onto the grass as the atmosphere lit up like a Christmas tree. It took him a only a second to realize that those weren't shooting stars waiting to be wished upon. "We're being attacked!"

"Ya think?" She was already way ahead of him, ripping the bottom of her dress off and turning it into a mini-dress. The ground shook again, this time cracking open under her feet. She launched herself into the air and hung there watching the fountain she'd suddenly grown fond of, crumple in on itself and disappear. _Is this really happening?_ A deafening crack had her whirling towards the mansion. The same crack that'd inhaled her precious fountain was now working on the foundations of the Briefs Manor. _All those people..._ "Goten!"

The hypnotic trance the decimated city below held on him scattered at her panicked scream. _I can't help those people now, it's too late._ The fists at his sides clenched hard as he finally spun to see what was wrong. "What?!"

She glared angrily and pointed at the house. "That's what!"

Despite all the sudden chaos, he still had the time to admire her floating in the air like some kind of venomous nymph. With nearly half her dress missing, all she needed was a pair of wings to complete the package. Shaking his head, he let that lovely picture go and turned his attention to the house. "Fuck!'' He leapt up into the air and shot forward like a bullet. An enormous web of crippling cracks were marring the exterior face and he knew that they didn't end there. _It's snapping the foundation like a twig. _It would only last a few more minutes before buckling under the stress and there were at least one hundred people still inside.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Meanwhile

"Yes!" She twirled around the bridge, dancing to a tune only she could hear. "Yes! Kill them all!" She cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West, arms flung out as she spun around and around. Gliding across the slick steel floor, she popped herself up onto the control panel. "What's the percentage, Dearie?"

The subordinate swallowed nervously. "Fifty-four percent, Milady."

"Excellent." She reclined on the panel and ran her forked tongue along her pointed teeth. "You've done a good job."

He bowed his head. "Thank you, Milady."

"Mmm." She lazily dragged a claw down her jawline as she lashed out with her tail.

"Wh-?" His green face slackened as the end of her tail pierced through the back of the chair and tore his spine and throat to shreds. His question ended in gargle of frothing blood.

She leaned forward and grinned as he clawed the wound. "Don't thank me yet." Jerking her thick tail loose, the dark red blood sprayed out of the gaping hole like a geyser. It coated her down to the waist and shorted out the entire panel she was sitting on. Running her claw through a shallow pool between the buttons, she lifted the dripping finger to her mouth and sucked it clean. _A good year._ A spark shot out from beside her. She frowned. "Oops, silly me."

"Lady Arctica," Her second in command strode in from the hall with his helmet tucked up under one enormous arm. "Do you wish for your transport to be readied?" He paid no attention to the carnage on display.

She tapped her chin in thought and slid to land lightly on her long-toed feet. "Yes." By now, nearly two-thirds of Chikyuu's population would obliterated and those left hardly mattered at all. "I want it readied immediately." _And the ones I'm really after will be waiting._ She glanced back at the pathetic creature twitching in the chair. "And get rid of that."

He did as she bid without comment, slinging the corpse over his shoulder and tromping from the room. He returned a moment later, fingers pressed against the small bud nestled in his bear-like ear. "Transport is awaiting your arrival."

"Very good." She joined him in the hall and strode down into the cargo hold. She took a last glance at the crimson staining her corset-esqe armor and frowned. "Too bad I'll scare all the kiddies away." She couldn't help the peal of rancorous laughter that bubbled up out of her throat. "Chikyuu, I'm back."

**A/N:** Whew, I'm back. I know it was like I disappeared for a lil while, but I had a lot on my plate for awhile. I'm having a little bit of trouble with this fic...well, I've kinda lost interest in it. Mostly because I haven't gotten all that much feedback (to those who've reviewed...Thanx!) and it's hard for me to continue on without any enthusiasm from my readers. While I don't want to come off as a review whore...I probably will...but I won't post another chapter unless I get at least 15 reviews(as a cumulative total). If I don't get that many I may just delete this one...so if you really want it to stay you should review!!! I know this kinda sux for those of you that have reviewed, but I'll bail on a sinking ship. I sent pm's to those that have reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** DB/Z/GT is owned by Akria Toriyama...not me...k.thx. Also, the title..A Beautiful Lie..is owned by the band, 30 Seconds to Mars..love them.

Chapter 6

Trunks involuntarily tightened his grip on Marron's arm as he gazed past his mother's shoulder. His brow furrowed with confusion as he squinted. "I didn't know there were going to be pyrotechnics this year."

"Pyrotechnics?" Bulma frowned as she turned towards the flashing lights.

He saw the confusion in her face. "You mean you didn't set up for fireworks?"

She shook her head, blue eyes filled with bewildered fear. "No, I thought it would come off as tacky and disruptive."

"But where-?"

Marron tugged at his arm and hissed his name. "Trunks!" The grip she had on his sleeve was turning her knuckles white. "Those aren't lights! They have ki signatures!"

He whipped around to watch them streak against the inky backdrop of the night. Tuning in with his superior senses, he discovered what Marron already knew. Someone was hacking away at their planet, one blast at a time. A million questions flooded his brain, but the sheer confusion of it all dumbfounded him. The thought was literally paralyzing him. _How can this be happening?_ One minute he'd been speaking to his mother about taking an extended vacation, and the next he was witnessing the global-wide assault from an apparently invisible enemy.

Was she the only one not taking a stroll down brain-dead lane? Marron looked past the frozen Briefs to see that, yes, she was the only one not gazing stupidly. Even the great Goku stood agog. Things had gone downhill fast if she was the only one on red alert. Releasing Trunks' arm, she mustered up a small bit of power and slapped him upside the head. "Snap out of it!"

He whirled on her in shock. "What gives?"

"Why are you just standing there like and inept halfwit?" She closed her eyes and planted her slim hands on her equally slim hips. "In case you haven't noticed, Chikyuu is under attack. You, with all your fancy Saiyan powers, can do something about it." She held a hand out, palm up, and gestured to the window.

Trunks blinked with surprise. _Where the hell was this coming from?_ He narrowed his topaz gaze suspiciously. "And what about you?"

"What?" Marron stepped closer.

He leaned down to glare at her, finger pointed in her face. "You can fight. I've seen you." He cocked his head to the right in false puzzlement. "Or are you going to play the gender card and punk out on me?"

His sarcasm grated on her already raw nerves. "You arrogant son of a bitch!" She slapped his hand away. "Get your hand out of my face!"

He rocked back onto his heels. "Is that a no?" He hadn't realized she'd get this angry. Marron was always the level headed one. It was a very rare occasion when she boiled over.

"Hell yes that's a no!" She jerked the silver-threader earrings out of her ears and threw them into his face. "Why don't you nurse your male chauvinist attitude on someone else, because you're wasting my time."

Trunks didn't think she'd even noticed the building shuddering around her. Whoever was ambushing the planet was doing an excellent job of it. A wailing crack had him gazing upwards at the gigantic chandelier hanging above them. He realized then that the entire mansion was creaking under the strain. He looked around him. _Does anyone else realize the house is collapsing?_

"Are you even listening to me?!" She watched him tune her out, his face transforming into an expressionless mask. Her blinding rage died a quick death when she was nearly thrown to the ground by shockwaves. "Trunks?"

The telltale snap of wood jerked his head up and he froze. The six-tier crystal chandelier was breaking loose from the ceiling- and the three of them were all standing directly beneath it. His gaze whipped to dance between Marron and Bulma. He couldn't possibly grab them both; he'd never make it in time. Making a split second decision, he moved.

Marron felt all of his weight hit her through his hands as they slammed into her shoulders. She cried out at the stab of pain along her collarbone and knew that with all his strength, he'd broken it. The shove sent her sailing past a few tables and slapping harshly against the marble floor. Her head whipped backward and smacked the unforgiving surface. Her vision blurred as she watched him tackle Bulma out from underneath the plummeting chandelier. Unconsciousness loomed like a dubious cloud and she let her eyes flutter shut to the ear-splitting shatter of Kami-knows how many pounds of crystal.

The scream that followed fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile

Vegeta had seen this kind of attack before, more times then he'd truly admit to. It was standard procedure for purging known hostile planets. His hands clenched involuntarily and he vaguely registered a stinging pain in his right hand. He ignored it. Nearly three decades had passed since he'd sullied his hands at Frieza's orders, and an attack such as this was straight from that cretin's book. Eliminate all insignificant life forms and follow up with a planet-wide sweep to exterminate any discovered survivors. It dug deep that he could actually remember it word-for-word.

The pain grew from a stinging burn to a steady throb and he held up his hand. The crystal from his glass had shattered and a sizeable shard was imbedded in his palm. Thick crimson blood coated his hand to the wrist, staining his sleeve, and had dripped to pool on the granite balcony. He jerked the shard loose without hesitation and the blood poured out in a rush. Yanking his bowtie, he tied off the wound using his teeth. The injury was relatively minor compared to the ones he was likely to receive in the near future, but he couldn't afford to become faint from blood loss. _Bulma probably would've berated me for being careless with her very expensive glasses._

He glanced up in time to see some of the nearby evergreens snap like toothpicks and collapse to the ground. "Fuck." He pulled his blazing black eyes to glare up into the flashing night sky. There were dozens of ships sitting just outside orbit; all of them blasting away like they were at a shooting gallery. _Who the hell was running the show up there?_ If he could pinpoint the ringleader and take him out, his precious army would be lost.

Narrowing his eyes, he reached outward with his deepest senses. "Where the fuck are you hiding?" He could feel a few strong ones, but most of them were measly warriors. He growled low in his throat. "Show yourself, you Kami-damn coward!"

The first tremor slammed into the mansion just as he brushed an enormous power. He only caught a glimpse before the aftershock snapped the balcony supports and screwed his concentration. Vegeta fleetingly realized his house was crumbling like an egg. His heart was thudding heavily in his chest as he tried to fathom what he'd just felt. _No, it can't be possible! They're both dead!_

The balcony groaned and buckled under its own weight. Vegeta let her slip out from beneath his feet and hung suspended in the air. His chiseled features were schooled with scowling disbelief. "Who the fuck is this bakayaro!"

"Daddy!"

He jerked his head up and saw Bra flying towards him, Goten trailing at her heel. Both were wetter than drowned rats. His obsidian gaze cut between the two of them. "And what exactly were you two doing?"

Bra gaped at him. "This isn't the time to be protecting my virginal innocence!" She pointed at the crumbling outer wall. "The house is collapsing and the guests are still inside!"

Goten was nodding beside her. "She's right."

Vegeta smirked. "You're just agreeing with her to save your ass."

"Dad!" Bra grabbed his face and pulled his eyes back to her. "Try to focus here, please!"

As if to emphasize her point, the rear section of the roof folded in on itself and sparks shot out from mangled electrical lines. Vegeta could suddenly hear all the piteous screams of the people trapped inside. Including his wife- she would crucify him if he didn't help her guests get out alive. He slid out of Bra's hold and shot through one of the ruined archways and its shredded drapes.

And into utter chaos.

People were scrambling towards the exits among the debris. Some had already fallen to the attack and lay dead beside the rubble. Vegeta scanned the demolished room searching for his wife and caught sight of Goku hauling armloads of wood and plaster off still screaming guests. His eldest son had both of their wives slung over his shoulders and was jetting towards the gaping hole in the wall. Pulling his eyes to the right, he saw a flash of lavender through the dust blanketing the room. Bulma lay limply in his arms.

Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and flew across the room. He dropped down beside them and knew instantly that she'd just been knocked unconscious. "What happened?"

Trunks blinked over at him. "The chandelier fell and I had to get her out of the way. She hit her head in the fall."

The relief was welcomed. He slid his arms under her feather-light frame and took her from him. "We have to get her somewhere safe." He frowned when Trunks turned away and started turning over the tables that had, miraculously, remained standing. "What the hell are you looking for?!"

Trunks frantically jerked a heavy wooden table out of his way. "Marron!"

"Cue ball's daughter?" Vegeta tightened his hold on Bulma as she stirred.

The long-haired executive slammed yet another weighty table aside and shouted with obvious relief. "Thank Kami!" He crouched low and scooped the disheveled blonde up off the floor, hesitating when she cried out. "Marron?"

Her eyes fluttered open and glared at him. "That hurt, bakayaro."

Vegeta paused in his exit at her murmured words and turned to face his suddenly nervous son. "What exactly did you do to her?" Trunks never raised a hand to women and his curiosity had been piqued.

Trunks looked up sheepishly. "I shoved her away to tackle Mom. We were all under the chandelier."

Marron gritted her teeth against the pain screaming through her body. "And in all your zeal to save her, broke my fucking collarbone." Her teeth took hold of her lower lip to stave off a moan.

"Shit, Marron." He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

She reached her working arm around his neck and adjusted her position until the pain subsided. "I'll accept your apology if it'll get the my-neighbor-poisoned-my-dog look off your face."

Vegeta smirked and cleared his throat. "If you're finished with all the pleasantries, this building is going to collapse any second. I doubt we want to be inside when that happens." They both managed to nod stiffly and Trunks followed him as he flew back out into the disturbingly quiet night. Vegeta glanced around but couldn't sense anymore aerial attacks. "They're stopped firing on us."

Trunks pulled up alongside him. "They?"

Vegeta sighed. "What's the first rule I taught you when in combat/"

"To always mind my surroundings." He frowned.

"Then try minding them." He dropped closer to the ground, aiming for the shelter of the trees. "That includes outside the atmosphere."

He knew the instant his son realized what he knew. His ocean blue eyes widened with shock. "Holy shit!"

Marron lifted her head from his shoulder, her voice dry with sarcasm. "That's putting it mildly." For such a brainy guy, he wasn't very quick off the blocks. Not that she cared much. The cracked bone in her shoulder was shifting from the friction and it was sending her skin crawling with the shivers. His strong arms tightened around her and it felt so impossibly good that she forgot about the pain a bit. She'd craved his touch for years and she wasn't about to pass up the chance to enjoy it. Who knew when she'd have a chance at it again? The planet was being exterminated.

Vegeta spied a grassy hill with relatively sufficient cover and banked toward it. He dropped quickly and gently laid Bulma down on a bed of pine needles. She whimpered softly and reached out languidly when he stepped away. She was scuffed up a bit, but otherwise unharmed. He turned to his son and gripped his shoulder. "Stay here with them until Bra gets here."

His lavender brows scowled. "What?" He ignored the wounded girl in his arms. "You'll need my help to fight whoever's out there!"

The Saiyan no Ouji leveled his son with a harsh stare, one he hardly had use for anymore. "Very shortly Chikyuu will be swarming with brainless lemmings on strict orders to kill anything still breathing. Do you really want to leave two helpless women without protection?"

"I'm not helpless." Marron slid out of Trunks' arms and sagged to the ground.

"Of course you're not. I wouldn't say Bulma is helpless either, but none of her gadgets are here to aid her."

"You're lucky I'm dizzy and nauseous or I'd get up and show you just how helpless I am." All three turned to look at Bulma, still lying prone, but with liveliness she hadn't worn before.

Vegeta smiled crookedly. _At least she didn't actually try._ "Glad you could join us."

"Where's my daughter?" She tentatively touched her forehead.

"Still pulling people from out demolished abode."

She groaned. "These fuckers better have a good reason for crushing my house because I just might kill them myself."

"Now you know why I need you to stay here until I can get Bra to come. Someone needs to keep a leash on your mother."

Bulma growled. "Keep it up, monkey boy. You'll be sorry."

"Father, I'll be of much better help with you." Trunks took a step towards him.

Vegeta's smirk fell instantly. "No. If my suspicions are correct then we'll have a big problem on our hands. These two need to looked after by capable hands." He turned his back to all of them. "Only when your sister gets here are you to leave. If you disobey me on this, you won't have to worry about these bastards."

Trunks gritted his teeth, but relented. He was right. "Fine."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "You'll live, I promise." He lifted off the ground to hover above it.

"Vegeta." He turned to meet Bulma's blindingly blue eyes. She half-smiled. "Be careful."

He gave her a slight nod and blasted off into the night.

Back at the mansion

"Goten." She didn't know how to tell him to stop. They'd been pulling bodies out for the rubble for almost an hour. The house had totally collapsed not ten minutes ago. She doubted any of the weaker people inside were still alive. The tiny ki signatures she could sense were blowing out faster than birthday candles. None of the people he was digging for were alive. "Goten, they're gone."

"No, I can get them out!" He hauled an enormous slab of drywall up and threw it.

Bra tentatively touched his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that they're dead. We can't help them anymore."

He slammed his fist into the concrete block beside him. "Kami-damnit!" He whirled away and stalked over the Briefs Manor ruins with a feral snarl on his face. "I swear that whoever's behind this is dead!"

Bra hugged herself and stared at the mess in front of her- including the blood staining the broken building. Not three feet from her was a severed arm, its owner pinned between the floor and a concrete support beam. "You and me both."

He stilled his furious pacing and looked over at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes." It wasn't everyday you were faced with the remains of people you used to be friends with. She wasn't a greenie when it came to fighting, but murder in cold blood was entirely separate.

"You're not going to be sick are you? You're awfully pale." He frowned.

"No." She shot him a hard look. "It's just that I used to talk to these people, was friends with most of them. I'm staring at their blood and guts, or their still twitching severed limbs." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "It's just a lot to process all at once."

He came towards her intending nothing more than to comfort her, but she jerked away. "Bra?"

His tux was soaked with blood from the bodies and she didn't think she could handle touching it. "No. I need to deal with this alone."

"But you shouldn't have to." He stepped up beside her and had to sidestep around the severed arm.

The move was enough to be her last straw. Bra turned and bolted toward what remained of the courtyard. She was trembling all over and was sweating almost profusely in an effort to control her stomach. _I will not be sick! I will not be sick!_ Her bare feet slapped onto the gravel drive and the needling pain sent her stumbling.

The stones cut into her knees when her legs buckled and she lay sprawled out in the drive. She welcomed the pain. It staved off the nausea. The gravel bit into her bare arms and shoulders, imprinting themselves on the skin of her cheek. _What was going on? Who'd turned her stable, reliable would upside down?_ Bra groaned and crawled onto all fours. _Where was her mother? Her father? Her brother?_

She stared blankly at her sliced hands. Everyone was dead or dying and she was totally lost in the upheaval. Bra just didn't understand. The situation vexed her to the point of pain. Her head and eyes ached like her head had been used as a soccer ball, batted back and forth until it was just a hollow piece of flesh. Nothing seemed to penetrate through the smog of shock numbing her body. Her brain was just shutting down.

The air around her shifted and it was enough to grab her attention. She blinked with intense confusion and languidly looked up the legs connected to the shoes that stood in her line of sight. Her empty gaze eventually made it up to his face and hesitated. She knew this face. She knew him. It was her father.

Vegeta knew that she was shock. The adrenaline had finally worn off, leaving her pale, sweating, and shaking. Her eyes were dulled and her breathing was irregular. He had to act quickly before she passed out. He sank down of his heels and framed his hands around her delicate face, ignoring the streak of pain that shot through his gashed palm. "Bra, look at me."

Her head lifted minutely, swaying the long aquamarine ponytail at the sound of her name. Her eyes brightened a bit, but not enough to wake her up. Her mouth murmured incoherently.

She was reaching out to him, but the lure of his voice wasn't strong enough to wake her up. Neither did his touch. Her human instincts were failing her and there was only one way to get her conscious mind back. Tightening his grip, he reached deep within his ki and slid his Super Saiyan transformation to the surface. His hair blazed gold and the intimidating dark eyes lightened to a chilly blue. He directed his energy through his palms and into her body. "Bra!"

She growled and shot out of his grasp like lightning, her slender body pulsing with a golden light. Her soft silky hair hardened into brassy blonde locks, but her brilliant blue eyes retained the bold sky blue hue. Blood from his injured hand stained her left cheek. He couldn't touch her human mind, but her Saiyan one was constantly on guard. It had perceived his touch as a threat and transformed her in defense. She was crouched against the ground, body shivering in apprehension of his attack. Vegeta pushed outward with his power, calling her name. "Bra." She stilled under the force of his energy. "Come back, Bra."

Her power flared in response, rustling the grass in the twilight. She was challenging his threat. He curled his lip back in a snarl and drowned her in the thick weight of his energy. She was functioning on pure instinct and behaving like the most primitive of his race. It was similar to that of the first Saiyans; contesting their power to establish the status quo. Her Saiyan side, in an effort to dominate, was challenging his strength. Vegeta allowed himself to growl viciously at her. It was simply a matter of shoving it back down now that he'd called it up. He shot his power up to a level that easily surpassed hers.

The energy faded from her body and her bangs fell to hang over her eyes. Bra blinked through her thick teal bangs at her father. He stepped towards her, losing his transformation, and held out a hand to her silently. She licked her dried lips and grasped his hand. She had some inkling about what had just transpired, but it was too much to wrap her brain around. She didn't care much anyway- her father was alive and well. "Daddy..." She used the momentum of his pull to help her embrace him, fingers gripping into the fabric of his jacket. "What's going on?"

He wrapped his left arm around her trembling body and caressed her hair with the other. It was something that had soothed her from infancy. Bra was fighting her fear of the unknown, something she'd apparently inherited from him. She tucked her head against his shoulder and calmed. It was oddly childlike and he remembered that she was barely eighteen years old. She spent so much time acting older than she really was he forgot that she was still so young and inexperienced in life. It was a harsh reality and he wasn't going to lie to her. "It's too early for me to tell for sure. I have my suspicions, but I will not say for certain who is behind this and why."

She sighed. "I couldn't handle it."

His eyes turned to look at her head. "It?"

She swallowed. "Inside. The bodies."

His scowl returned. Now he knew what had caused the shock. Having violent death thrown in your face, especially the death of comrades, was devastating. His arms squeezed her tighter. "I never wished for you to see such a sight."

Bra sniffed. "It was like my brain was trying to deny what my eyes saw as truth."

Vegeta knew the feeling well. He was once upon a time the perpetrator of such acts, and in the beginning not immune to their affects. But that had dimmed over time and what had once nearly crippled him, didn't bother him at all. The exposure had eventually managed to kill his empathy of the dead and it was something he never wanted his children to feel. He had more then one reason for wanting this intruder dead. "Whoever's up there chose the wrong planet to fuck with. I won't rest until I have their head on a platter."

**A/N:** I would really like to apologize for offering up ultimatums like I did. I was obviously in a pissy mood when I updated last time and I'm usually not so evil. I hardly think that I would actually delete this fic, so you shouldn't worry about that. Just ignore it as wallowing in self-pity. I will admit to acting like an ass sometimes. So, here's your update, and I'll try to update at these once every three weeks. I'm super busy right now, but I really want to keep this going.

Reviewer Acknowledgements Sabudabu, gotenbrafan4life, and son-gosen. Thanks for your reviews and feedback. I hope I didn't offend anyone.


End file.
